Swords, Dragons, and Nitehail
by Benihime999
Summary: A young girl gets transported into the HTTYD world but fortunately she was able to drag her unwilling brother. Now five years old and in a land where power is everything watch as she tries to survive all the while dragging others into her misadventures. Self-insert
1. Killer Donuts

Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon.

(Hail POV)

I gaze impassively at my current surrounding having gotten used to such things awhile ago. Its been roughly a month since I've been 'reborn' in this new world and had to leave everything behind, not an easy thing let me tell you. It just goes to show how many things we take for granted like electricity, running water, indoor plumbing, and most of all, comfort food. It's not all bad though, I'm actually very lucky considering that the alternative was a nice cozy stay in hell. Lucky for me, I even got the chance to drag someone here with me, better yet that someone just so happened to be my brother. Still, looking at my brother as he continued to destroy the clearing we were currently at made it clear that he was still mad.

Frankly, I don't know why I would have gone to hell when I was such an outstanding person in my first life. ... Okay sure, I might have laughed at other people's misery on 'occasion', and purposely sabotaged my brother's social life, and secretly thought of starting WW3 before enslaving all of man kind, but that's perfectly normal I swear. Almost everyone has these thoughts every once in a while, there's nothing wrong with that.

Ignoring that, I can still remember how all this happened in the first place...

*Flaskback*

It was a late October night, my brother and I were in his car driving to get a box of donuts after work, well he worked I was currently unemployed. He had been bugging me to pick a carrier other than dancing and to stop freeloading, it was clear that he didn't understand the moral lesson I was trying to teach him, which was that just because someone (me) could help didn't mean they were going to. This was why I was in the passenger seat looking at my phone, checking up on my minio... friends.

Anyways we were about to enter an intersection when a red SUV rammed us from the side making us flip over and skid on the road. It would have been cool if it were an action movie but unfortunately it wasn't.

I was currently upside down and very much in pain, but I was still able to hear the soft voice of my elder brother. "Child ... Child are ... you okay?"

That was his nickname for me, something I had gotten growing up. I was always his favorite of all our other siblings, so I would regularly call him Mel or Miki and he would call me Child or freeloader or 'the bitch that should get a job' but really there was no bite to any of them.

"...Yeah Mel...," I answered as I turned towards him even though blood was starting to cloud my vision. He did not look good.

"That's good... because I'm not... you know I blame you for this ... right?"

"Yeah well ... fuck you too." I waited for the playful comeback that he would usually give back like always but it never came. I glanced at him again and saw that he had stopped breathing yet had that familiar smirk like always. Numbness started to creep up my body and my vision was darkening.

"Ha.. Ha I win..."

I felt a sudden airy feeling and opened my eyes. I saw see my mangled body below me; my face covered in blood and glass, I could see a rib poking out of shirt, my brother wasn't any better some of his bones were popping out and he had a huge cut that ran across his right eye. Looking at my body I see that it's almost completely transparent, so I guessed that I was a ghost now.

My musings were cut short by a sudden light to my right, it was practically blinding and I had to cover my eyes until it faded slightly. I found my brother's ghost being bathed in light dressed in white robes and was slowly ascending upwards. Looking at him I couldn't help notice the serene expression he had.

I stood waiting for my own transformation, I was sure I could get in to heaven, but instead of a holy light shining on me, I saw a dark hole the size of a quarter appear right in front of me. Curiosity got the better of me and I reached with my hand to grab it but before I could even touch it it began to grow bigger slowly beginning to suck in the air around me, snatching my hand back I glanced at my brother who was now about a meter in the air.

This is when I realized that the system was obviously rigged if my brother got to go to heaven and I had to go to wherever this black hole led to. I lost my balance and one of my legs was pulled into the dark gateway. I panicked and did the most logical thing anyone in my position would do; I latched onto my brother's ankle with an iron grip. I would have done barnacles proud!

I could see him look down on me never losing the calm face he now sported. His eyes were clouded with love and kindness. "Sister, let me go. I must go toward the light. I can hear them calling me."

"Oh hell no! Why should you of all people go to heaven," I yelled, the pull getting stronger. All I could think of at the time was that if I had to go to hell I was dragging someone with me.

"Sister." "No." "Sist-" "No." "Sis-" "NO!" "LET GO OF ME YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

His face finally lost that serene expression being replaced by one of annoyance, his heavenly glow disappeared as he fell back toward earth. I could still hear his final words, "I'm gonna kill you!" before everything went dark again.

Everything hurt, I didn't know being dead could hurt so much. I heard groaning to my left and called out to who I hoped was my brother.

"Mel, is that you?"

"Child, you better be dead or else I'm gonna kill you," he groaned.

"Oh good, it is you. You sound different though. Do you know where we are?" I asked, my own voice sounding different now I've taken a moment to listen to it.

"No idea, try to look for a door."

I felt along the walls before I came to what I thought was a doorknob.

"I think I found it," I said opening the door to show a well lit living room.

"Who the fuck are you!" Mel yelled.

"The fuck are you talking abo- WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" I screamed when I turned around to see a boy around 10 years of age with short black hair, blue eyes with bags under them, and really pale white skin.

I quickly searched for a mirror or anything to see my reflection, I found what I thought was a large metal plate. What I saw was a small child with black hair braided into a ponytail with light skin, around five years of age wearing the _**ugliest**_ dress I had ever seen.

It took a while to take in this new appearance. There was a sudden knock at the door. My brother and I looked at each other before cautiously approaching the door. My brother grabbed a small knife that was lying around, while I grabbed a spoon and wooden plate ready to throw it like a ninja star.

"Who is it," my brother called.

"It's Stoick," a gruff voice answered back.

My brother and I shared a look that went a little like 'the fuck' before the door swung open. Reacting instantly I threw the plate I had at the figure by the door. However, it only managed to hit my brother.

"Whoops, sorry."

The man now known as Stoick passed the threshold with downcast eyes. I instantly recognized who it was, who wouldn't recognize Stoick the Vast and all his vastness.

My brother must have realized who it was as well because we shared another look.

The man looked like God decided to give a mountain legs, then dress it up in armor. He looked at us mildly surprised seeing two young children getting ready to attack.

"Bloodcough, Nitehail" he began. He must have been referring to us since we were the only ones here. "I don't know how to say this but your parents died during the dragon raid." I had then noticed the specks of blood on his face and clothing.

My brother turned to me almost mechanically and wrapped his arms around me, his back to Stoick. To an outsider it might have appeared like a brother trying to console his sister if it wasn't for his hands around my neck choking me as he whispered to me.

"Good job you bitch, not even an hour in and you already made us orphans. I blame you."

*choke*choke* *wheezing* *choke*

"Thank you Chief for informing us. I would like to spend sometime with my sister to let the news sink in, if that's okay."

I looked at Stoick with tears in my eyes, trying to convey that he shouldn't leave me alone with my brother. He must have interpreted it as me being emotionally unstable at the news of my parents death. He nodded and said one final sorry before walking out the door.

It took a all my strength to punch my brother's throat to get out of his death grip. My fight-or-flight instincts kicked in making me flee before he could recover. That night and the flowing nights after were spent hiding and trying to escape my brother before he could kill me.

*End of Flashback*

During that month I saw my brother go through 'my' version of the five stages of grief.

Stage 1: Anger

"Imma kill you, **YOU BRAT** ," he yelled chasing me.

"Mel it wasn't my fault!" I yelled back jumping over our table to put some distance between us.

"If it wasn't for you, I would be in Heaven right now!"

"Mel, think of the children!"

"What children!?"

"Me." 

"Aaarrrggg!" He lounged over the table.

Stage 2: Denial

"This is just a dream. That car must have hit us and I'm at the hospital in a coma. My sister is probably dead but I could live with that.i just wake up from this nightmare and everything will be right with the world. Hahahaha..."

Stage 3: Compromise

"God, I know you're out there! Please take me back! It was all this Bitch's fault. I'm here! I know I'm meant to be up there in Heaven! God! Odin! Anyone!"

And his current stage, Stage 4 & 5: Rage and Acceptance

We were currently in a clearing near the woods and Mel was destroying anything he could get his hands on, which was one of the reasons why I was currently sitting on top of a large boulder. I was just watching him take out all his anger and frustration, I was sure he was slowing down.

"Mel, are you done yet?" I asked watching him throw a semi-large rock at a tree with a carving of my face.

"Yeah. Wait there's one more" he said throwing another rock at the tree, "okay, I'm good now."

"Oh, good," I said getting off my boulder. "Now, while you were busy... (looking around) destroying stuff, I took it upon myself to gather some information about us."

Mel looked at me with a blank face. He did always know how to hide his emotions well.

"Apparently, our parents were fishers and a Nightmare attacked them on their ship. On the plus side, it got captured. So I found out you got your name Bloodcough because you have a lung problem that causes you to cough blood occasionally. You know, not a lot of people thought you were gonna make it, so good for you!" I said patting him on the back.

Mel stilled looked at me with an emotionless face. To a normal person he must have looked mad but I saw that twitch in his eye, he was clearly proud of my detective skills.

"As for me, the night of my birth, I was hit with a stray ball of hail. Which is why they call me Nitehail and apparently my person was already crazy, which might explain why nobody has questioned what I've done yet."

"And what have you done?" He questioned.

"Uhhh... nothing important," I said innocently.

-A few days ago-

"Hey you, what do you know about me," I shouted before grabbing their beard and bringing them down to my eye level. I glanced up at the bucket he wore as a helmet.

-End Flashback-

Third Person POV

Bloodcough let out a long sigh, bringing his hand to the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes, he finally responded, "Doesn't matter, good job I guess."

She smirked, "I knew you'd be proud!"

The young man turned boy again shook his head and said, "Look. I'm sorry for trying to kill you this past month. I guess I was just frustrated about this situation and I've been blaming you for everything."

"Aww, it's okay. All that matters is you and me, best friends for life... and the afterlife! Wink, wink, nudge, nudge. Anyways what have you been doing other than destroying stuff?"

"Well, I knew I would eventually forgive you so I've been finding ways for us to survive. As much as I hate to admit it, it looks like we're stuck in this world. How to Train Your Dragon might have been a PG movie, but for all we know this could be the complete opposite. We can't trust anything from that movie."

"So what's the plan?"

"I'm kinda reluctant on making any big changes but if we're gonna survive this we're gonna need all the advantages we can get. I've looked around the village and made a list of things we can exploit. So far we've lived off the charity of the villagers, but that's not gonna last long so we have to make plans now on how to fend for ourselves."

"Stop stalling. What's your plan?"

Bloodcough looks hesitantly towards his sister before answering.

"I have knowledge I'm willing to trade so we can get a steady source of food and make our lives easier."

"Oh thank god! I hate it here. There's no toilets, toilet paper, or beds! It's just wood with fur on top! Not to mention these people have no sense of personal hygiene or hot water for that matter. It's cold as freeze your balls off here and it's summer! And have you tasted the food! It's so bland, I've had rice that had more flavor."

Bloodcough grimaced and gave a short nod," I've noticed. Thankfully, we kept our memories and I can fix some of those problems."

"So, what are you going to trade?"

"Sugar..."

"Huh?"


	2. Sugar, Spice, and Everything Nitehail

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the HTTYD Universe.

Chapter 2

Third Person POV

Silence rang throughout the clearing as the young 5-year-old processed what her now 10-year-old brother just said. Young Nitehail ran to her brother, crossing the distance in a matter of seconds before grabbing him by his shirt.

"You have sugar! Have you been holding out on me!?" exclaimed Nitehail.

" _Please,_ " said Bloodcough with a smug look on his face. "Have you forgotten who taught you everything you know? Survival is key in situations like these."

 _'Shit, he's right. Out of the two of us, he's the most likely to survive here. It's time to do what I do best... Freeload!'_

Putting the most innocent expression she could muster,considering she was five again it could have fooled anyone besides her brother, she asked with a sweet tone,"Mel, you do realize we're in this together, right?"

" _Sure_ we are."

"I just want to take a moment to remind you, I'm still your adorable, little sister and I can't fend for myself in this big, bad world... (no reaction) and I'm five again."

"Believe me, I've noticed," he said with a smirk before getting serious again. "It doesn't matter now, what does matters is finding ways to survive." Nitehail nodded.

"So first things first, I think it's pretty clear we somehow ended up in the "How to Train Your Dragon" Universe, so this means that we now have to live in a primitive world compared to where we come from. That means no technology, no money, and most important no help. Fortunately, I remember how to make a multitude of things that we used back in our previous lives, some however haven't been invented here yet. We can also sell some basic science knowledge to get a better standing in the village."

"Okay, I get that but what would they need?"

"Think! Almost everything is handmade _sooo_..."

"..."

"(sigh) Look, let's start off with what they don't have. They don't have agricultural tools, spices, medical equipment, or calendars, and the only weapons they have are made of iron."

"Right... So why sugar?"

"From what I can gather around the village, sugar hasn't been invented yet and if it has, it hasn't made its way up here. We're gonna introduce this "new" product into the market, and since we're the only ones who'll know how to make it, we have a monopoly over it. The closest thing they have to a sweetener is honey and, thankfully for us, that is as scarce resource here. Especially, in this climate, where flowers don't grow in abundance. Also, remember that jug of water that I always kept in my room? The one you weren't allowed to touch?"

"Yeah, you never let any of us go near it," answered Nitehail with a curious tone.

"Right then, since your old enough (deadpan expression from Nitehail) and I can't get in trouble anymore I guess it's safe to tell you that it wasn't really water."

"Then what was it?" asked Nitehail confused as Bloodcough leaned closer to her ear and whispered.

"..."

Nitehail gasped as her eyes widened.

-Time Skip 1 Month-

Nitehail's POV

'It's been a month since my brother has finally forgiven me. We started working on his plans immediately. You'd be surprised how much you can accomplish without the distractions of phones, t.v., or the Internet. It's the most productive we've been in our lives! And I.. hated every moment. God, what I wouldn't give to eat a hamburger right now, it's the longest I've ever been without fast food or any sort of junk food. I've never had to work so hard in my life before! All I can think about is all the fanfics that I haven't finished reading yet and the concert I was going to go to with my friends...

My brother, after his initial freak out, was taking things much easier, the reason for this was because he has always been one of _those_ people who believed in the zombie apocalypse. He was very paranoid about it, he would often be looking up survival tips and go out of his way to stockpile a lot of emergency gear, something we could have really used right about now. While his paranoia did get me to start believing as well, I never took it as far as he did. He tried to learn a bit of everything that would ensure his survival, which luckily now included me.

It's thanks to his paranoia that we were able to survive until now, especially the first few days.

-Flashback Day 1-

Nitehail's POV

"Mel, we barely have any food left, the villagers are barely giving us anything now."

"I knew this was going to happen sooner or later. Charity only goes so far," he said with a knowing look. "Let me ask you, have you ever seen another orphan around the village?"

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen any others. Why is that?" I asked.

"The reason for that is because they are most likely dead."

"What?!"

"I mean if you think about it it's pretty obvious. The village is fairly big, which means that a large amount of food is needed to sustain them, however, because of the cold climate it makes acquiring food more difficult, also since they lose most of their food from dragon attacks it means that very little can be spared. So I would guess that they give food to any orphans that lose their parents during a dragon attack for a certain time before they are left to fend for themselves, I'm sure most don't make it though." He said all this with not a care in the world before shrugging as if to say 'what can you do'.

"What are we gonna do?" I said, panic evident in my voice.

"We'll sell everything, except the bare essentials," he said with a serious look in his eyes.

"Everything?" I asked surprised.

"Everything."

(Line break)

We sold everything... well, almost everything. We kept our clothes, one bed, all the furs (blankets), the pots and pans, a sword, a shield, all the fishing gear, the plates, cups, utensils, a cart, and anything we could use as containers. The bare essentials in other terms.

Anything that wasn't nailed down was put in the cart ready to be sold which included any armor (which was to big for us anyways), furniture, and our parent's clothes (hey, they weren't going to use them and I didn't know them well enough to care). All we had to do now was drag our cart to the town square.

What took me by surprise though was the way that the village was set up, since in the movie, it looked a lot more friendly. The way that Berk was setup was rather simple in design, it was divided into three sections. At the top of the village was the Great Hall, just below that was the Chief's house, followed by the rest of the houses belonging to the warrior Vikings, it ended with the housing of the farmers. In the middle section were the shops that doubled as homes to many like the bakers, carpenters, and merchants. Finally at the vary bottom were the docks were many fishermen chose to live, it was also where the fishing and merchant ships were left.

Viking culture here was set up in a hierarchy revolving around strength. At the top was the chief and his family, almost making them royalty in the minds of many. Below them were what was considered the noble Viking houses, these were families that had ten generations of dragon slayers, middle class Vikings had five, and lower class Vikings were new. Next in the pyramid were the farmer and fishers, although neither specialized in killing dragons, they were still considered very important since they had tasks of feeding the whole village. Then came the bakers and cooks, carpenters, and finally merchants. The reason they were so low was that again strength played a factor, if you were considered a great warrior, then you had more prestige and more would listen to what you had to say. However, the opposite was true as well, if you couldn't fight it meant that you had a low standing.

Although it seemed unfair, it did not mean that you couldn't change your standing. For example, if you did something that helped the village as a whole it meant you could move up. We were currently from a fisherman family and we had just lost our boat and therefore, our source of income, not to mention that my brother was weak and sickly, and I was considered crazy; all together that meant that we had a pretty low standing. What Bloodcough was trying to do was shift us from a fishing family to a farming one, but first we needed land and for that we needed something very valuable to trade, since only the most important Vikings could own land.

It took us about an hour to reach the middle of the village, something that should have been a ten minute walk, since I was too small to pull the cart and Bloodcough was rather weak from constantly being sick. We searched until we found a merchant, that looked like he barely came back from his latest voyage and, hopefully, had some of the things we needed.

Bloodcough turned to me, while I sat on top of the cart.

"Nitehail, I'm gonna go inside to see if they have the things we need. Stay out here and look after our stuff. Commence Operation: Butter."

I nodded as Bloodcough headed towards the entrance of makeshift shop, stopping to talk to the person attending the stall.

Bloodcough asked the man, "Hey, can you keep an eye on my sister and our cart while I look around?"

The man nodded as he walked towards the cart.

 _'Cuteness factor activate in 3! 2! 1!'_

"Hi there Mister! My name is Nitehail." I said beaming up at him. "Is it true that you sell rainbow chickens?"

The merchant chuckled, "Where did you hear that from lass?"

"I heard it from a pair of twins," I replied swinging my legs a bit.

The man groaned, apparently he knew who I was talking about, "I'm sorry lass, but there is no such thing as a rainbow chicken."

"Huh, really? I really wanted one," I said with a crestfallen face.

The man glanced at our cart before asking, " So what are you doing with all this stuff?"

"Oh, we're gonna sell it!" I replied brightly.

"Do your parents know what you're doing?" he asked looking around.

"Well, I don't think so. It would be hard for them to know considering they're dead," I said looking down before looking back up at him with a smile. "But, I'm sure they're okay with it though!"

"Oh, I'm sorry lass. How long has it been?" he asked in a soft tone.

"Not that long ago. It was during the last dragon raid. One of the dragons attacked their ship, apparently it was a Monster-monstro... that big one that sets itself on fire."

"The Monstrous Nightmare."

"Yeah, that one. It set their boat on fire and when they tried to jump, it just tore them apart. Luckily, it was captured! When I'm older I'm gonna be a dragon slayer and avenge my parents." I said putting on a determined look.

The man smiled down at me, patting my head. I giggled a bit, suppressing the urge to roll my eyes.

"It's just me and my brother now. He's trying to be strong for me but I've seen him cry when he's alone. He's very weak and gets sick constantly, I mean just look at him," I finished before we both glanced at Bloodcough. I have to admit though he did look kinda weak, he had pale almost white skin, dark sunken circles around his eyes, and he looked skinny almost like he was starved.

"Oh, I see what you mean," the merchant replied with a look of understanding.

"Yeah, he's all I have left, if I lost him I don't know what I'll do. I probably wouldn't have survived this long without him," I explained while I swung my legs trying to look adorable.

The merchant looked at me with a sad look in his eyes, he must have lost someone too. It did nothing in stopping the small smirk I had in my face when he wasn't looking. I saw my brother return dragging around fifteen small baskets full of herbs and spices as well as a dozen pots and pans.

"Okay, I got what I needed. Thank you for watching my sister, I hope she wasn't too much trouble," Bloodcough said walking towards our cart.

"She wasn't a problem at all," the merchant replied as I smiled at him, "did you find everything you needed?"

"Yes, you have quite the variety in merchandise," he said trying to sound awestruck.

"Ah, I see you noticed, not to sound too full of my self, but yes, you won't find anyone else with more exotic goods." The merchant sounded rather smug when he said that and by the way my brother smirked he noticed too, although it was quickly replaced by his neutral expression.

"So how much for all of this?"

The merchant still looking pleased with himself finally snapped out of his daze and then took a quick glance at my direction before finally responding, "I'll tell you what, I'll take the bed and the table, and we'll call it even."

"Deal! Thank you sir," my brother said. We started to unload the bed and the table with the help of the merchant. "Oh, I think you should check your inventory, I noticed that some of your produce might have gone bad. The beets looked pretty bad."

The merchant groaned. "Another merchant from a village we visited tricked me into buying them. He said they can grow in any climate and could feed hundreds, in my excitement I bought five barrels. It wasn't until later, when one of my men tried to eat one did we find out they weren't edible. He was sick the rest of the way home."

"That's too bad. Have you sold any?" Bloodcough asked.

"People just take one look at it before avoiding it again."

"Well, how about we buy them off you? We can give you the rest of the chairs and the shields," he proposed.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean we can't be picky right now and maybe they can be made into a soup or something."

A flash of realization passed over the merchant's face as he looked towards me.

"You got yourself a deal lad," he said.

He loaded the five barrels and we gave him the rest of the things. We waved goodbye as my brother and I pushed our cart until we couldn't see the shop anymore. We turned towards each other with matching grins before saying, "Sucker," and high-fiving each other.

-Day 2-

We woke up bright and early, almost before dawn, we needed to sell the rest of our things after all. Our goal for to today was to find a farm that was willing to sell us a large amount of their crops since we needed a lot of ingredients for the next part of the plan.

As we got up and had a small breakfast on the floor, mostly consisting of the rest of our food supplies, I couldn't help but feel smug reflecting on yesterday events. The reason for this was because of the ugly beets that we bought yesterday from the merchant. What the merchant didn't know was that they were in fact sugar beets and, while normally they couldn't be consumed by people, they could be processed into sugar. We bought five barrels yesterday and normally a barrel of beets weighed 200 pounds, so in total we had around 1,000 pounds, frankly I couldn't wait to have sugar back in my life.

What we needed now though was a large amount of potatoes and other produce, although, I was still a bit miffed about the reason why. Apparently, the water I was never allowed to touch was in fact homemade vodka. So after getting over my initial shock and anger, I proceeded to make sure my brother wasn't some type of alcoholic. I realized right away what he had in mind, we were going to introduce vodka to the Vikings and considering that the only alcoholic beverages they had was mead, (something my brother compared to apple juice with a small dose of alcohol) I was sure it would be a success. However, even though my brother was the one who came up with the idea he was still a little hesitant to make a real changes to the story, he was worried that this would have a ripple effect and would later bit us in the butt. I convinced him to go through with it, since I personally didn't want to live in a life of poverty again, so I sorry world but mama needed a new pair of clothes.

It took the majority of the morning and almost half of the afternoon but I we finally found multiple farmers that were willing to part with a large amount of there crops, it also didn't hurt that I put on the cute act again. I almost felt bad at taking advantage of a these nice people but if there was one thing that my brother taught me growing up, it was that one needs to be ruthless if they plan on surviving. In the end, we were able to walk away with 12 chickens (six dead and six living), two barrels of potatoes, and two months worth of vegetables and fruits in exchange for the rest of our items.

Fortunately, we only needed a couple more things like a hammer, scrap metal, tongs, and other blacksmithing tools. Unfortunately, we had run out of things to trade. We needed to find a way to appeal to Gobber, who we already knew was the village's blacksmith.

After asking around the village, we were able to find one of his weaknesses. It was actually pretty simple, since like most Vikings, he loved good food. Better yet, it was something we could take advantage of. We went home around noon so that Bloodcough could experiment with the herbs and spices we gathered yesterday. By the time he finally discovered the right mixture of ingredients, it was already nightfall and he was exhausted but at least we finally had seasonings, meaning no more bland food for us again. We went to sleep confident we would succeed in tomorrow's task.

-Day 3-

We woke up late, both tired from the previous day's hard work. Bloodcough was in the kitchen cooking our breakfast, he was already seasoning one of the chickens we got yesterday. The chickens in Berk were freakishly big. The smell of the chicken was so tantalizing, I wanted to eat it so badly, but sacrifices had to be made. _(lone tear)_

It was around noon that everything was ready. We put the chicken in the largest dish we had and covered it with a basket. We loaded it onto the cart and made our way to Gibber's shop.

-Line Break-

After making sure he wasn't busy, we slowly approached the counter.

"Mr. Gobbler, sir!" I called out to him.

He turned towards us, scratching his head with his one good hand, before approaching us.

"Aye, ain't ya a little young to be here?" he said once he was in front of us. "Can't sell you a weapon 'till you a little older."

"That's fine, we didn't really come here for a weapon," said Bloodcough.

"Oh, then what can I do for you," asked Gobber surprised.

"I am currently in the need of a forge and I was wondering if I could hopefully barter a day in your forge."

"You sound a little too smart for a 10 year old." Gobber said skeptically.

"Is that a 'no'?" Bloodcough asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, but I tell you what, let's see what you have to trade first. But you have to impress me if I'm gonna let a 10 year old with sharp, pointy objects in my forge," he said with humor.

"I thought you might say that, which is why I took the liberty of preparing a little something," he replied with a smirk. "Nitehail!"

I nodded before bringing out our dish and placing it on the counter. I slowly raised the basket to let the scent of the still steaming chicken out. It was seasoned generously on a bed of steamed potatoes. Just looking at it filled me with hunger, I was half tempted to eat it myself.

"Is that it? Looks like a normal chicken," Gobber said even though we could see a little bit of drool on the corner of his mouth.

"Oh, this is no ordinary chicken," I took that as my cue to take out my fan and start fanning the tantalizing scent of the chicken towards Gobber. "This chicken has been seasoned and cooked to perfection. You not find a better chicken than this in all of Berk."

Gobber still looked skeptical but we could tell he would cave in soon with a little push. My brother nodded towards my direction and I tore off one of the legs. I started to wave it in front of Gobber's face, teasing him by putting it close to his mouth before pulling back and repeating the process.

"Just say the word and it can be yours"

It almost looked like an elaborate fan dance but with a chicken leg instead of a fan.

"You know you want it."

"I don't know..." Gobber said with his eyes still trained on the chicken leg.

"Well, I guess we can look for someone else then," my brother began. I put the chicken leg back on the plate and covered it with the basket before we started to turn away.

"Wait!" Gobber yelled. We smirked before turning back towards him.

"Yes?" We asked simultaneously, appearing like the picture of innocence.

"Why do you even need the forge for?"

"Nothing much, I just have an idea I want to try," my brother said nonchalantly. Gobber still looked hesitant. "You know what, you seem like a nice person. I'll let you have a small taste of what could be yours."

I took that as my cue to pinch a small bit of the chicken leg and tossed it towards Gobber's mouth. He caught it with perfect accuracy before getting a daze,ok. We knew we had won.

-End Flashback-

The rest of the first week, I was introduced to the making of sugar. My brother took care of the vodka because apparently I wasn't "trustworthy" enough.

Even though it was hard work,we didn't spend all of our time on just this. Bloodcough started to exercise daily because his weak body was a drawback to our future plans. It also took us more than one chicken for my brother to finish his invention. It was a plow that also dispersed seeds by punching a small hole in the earth every time the wheel went a certain direction and then spilling a set amount of seeds in each before covering it.

Although we accomplished everything we set out to do, it didn't mean that there weren't a few bumps along the way. For example, my brother had to constantly taste the vodka to make sure that it was exactly what we were looking for. Unfortunately, it didn't matter how tolerant he was before since he was 10 years old, this meant that he would get drunk rather easily; one thing that I found out was that he would sing Disney songs while drunk. After the first batches though, he finally found the correct recipe.

Finally, after a month of hard work, we stood just outside the Great Hall, our cart behind us, we were both nervous since it was this moment that would define the rest of our lives.


	3. Chef Bloodcough

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the HTTYD Universe or any references that might be written.

Chapter 3

Third Person POV

Bloodcough stood outside of the Great Hall, nervous of the events that were to come. It was quite a contrast to the bundle of energy that was Nitehail. She had a flaire for dramatics so she walked towards the door like a boss, or the boss she thought she was, and tried to kick the door inwards. Unfortunately for her, the door seemed to disagree, seeing as they opened outwards.

Inside the Great Hall, the few Vikings that were having a meal heard a small thump followed by a yelp of pain. The door opened revealling a sighing Bloodcough, one hand clutching his face while the other pulled his cart inside. Nitehail could be seen on the floor holding her foot and yelling out profanities.

The Vikings looked at the siblings with curiosity and amusment as they made their way towards the Great Hall's kitcken. Their wagon making all sorts of noise on the stone gound having been filled with jars, baskets, pots and pans, and many other strange instuments as well as having a mutitude of ingrediants. They slowly made their way towards a set of doors that seperated the hall from the kitchen, there to meet them was a tall blond woman, looking to be in her late 40's with a couple of gray hairs starting to show and pronounced smile lines. She had a dirty apron and a smudge of flour on her cheek, and a white cheif's hat indicating her as the head cook in the kitcken.

"Hello Gerda," Bloodcough greeted to the now named woman.

"Aye, Lad. I see you brought your cart," she said taking a quick glance at the rather large cart behind him, as well as his rather sweaty appearance.

"Do you mind if I use the kitcken today?" asked Bloodcough said in a calm voice trying to seem like he hadn't just dragged a three hundred pound cart up most of Berk.

"Aye, just as long as you keep your part of the deal," she finished.

"Of course, I am a man of my words," the oldest sibling tried to reasure her.

"Not a man yet lad, haven't even grown hair on your chest yet," said Gerda with a kind smile.

Taking a quick glance at his chest Bloodcough recollected himself, "Right. Despite my lack of body hair, I hope you take my words when I say that, I swear on my parents' graves that I will not do anything in the kitcken that will make you feel regretful in your decision."

He tried to give her the most sincere look he could muster and judgeing from the soft look that Gerda seemed to give him, it had the desired effect.

"Huh. Anyone ever tell you, you're to smart for a ten-year old?" she questioned.

"Some might have mentioned that once or twice," he said honestely seeing as a number of people had said the same thing after they had talked with him.

"Okay then, just don't go blowing it up," she said before leaving but not before she sent Nitehail an 'I'm watching you gesture' obviously having heard of the mischief that the smallest of the Timbertooth siblings could get into.

Just after she was out of sight Nithehail dropped to the ground holding her stomache and laughing like a maniac, and from the looks that some of the other Vikings were giving her that was exactly what they thought of her as.

"Hahaha... really you swear on our 'parents' graves', hahaha," she finished in a softer tone obviously thinking that him swearing to the graves of some random people they had never met before was a great joke.

"Oh, shut up. It's time to get to work, we have a few hours until dinner and a lot to do. Now come help me get the ingredients off the cart," Bloodcough spoke before dragging the cart through the doors and being greeted by the sight of women busy at work trying to prepare the food for the awaiting Vikings outside.

"Aye, aye, captain," Nitehail mock saluted before they went to a work station were there wasn't anybody there and then started to set the various instruments and ingredients out on the counter to make it easier.

(Time Skip)

The hours flew by as the Timbertooth siblings began their work, Bloodcough was doingthe main cooking since he didn't trust Nitehail's cooking skills if they were anything like their past life, that ans he was the only one of the two who could reach the counter. Nitehail was left to measure the ingredients and bring anything that her brother needed to him. Also to keep Gobber out, who had magically appeared once Bloodcough started cooking. He was usually kicked out by Nitehail and her wooden peel she dubbed "Divine Punishment" before he could steal anything. Nothing got between Nitehail and her food, not in her past life and certainly not in this one.

Bloodcough was in the process of marinating the chickens, having finished preparing the wild boar they had captured yesterday in the woods. It was roasting on a spit while Nitehail looked over it to make sure it didn't burn. As she stared at it, she remembered how they were mable to catch it.

-Flashback-

The plan had been simple, Nitehail and Bloodcough had been on opposite sides of a clearing where a big boar was currently in, having been drawn by the bait that had been placed there, Nitehail's job was to gain its attention by chucking a rock at it and then climbing up a tree using the rope tied to one of the branches to get out of the enraged boar's reach. Bloodcough would then sneak in from behind and attack the boars hind legs with a swipe of the short sword at his sides while the angry pig was distracted, this would hopefully be enough to emobelize it long enough for him to hack at the neck therefore killing it without much of a hassle.

This, however, did not go as planned since when Nitehail threw the sharp rock at the boar she forgot to estimate the distance and therefor the rock flew over the pig and headed straight for the bush that her brother had been using for cover and then recieved a loud yelp of pain.

Bloodcough stood up clutching his forehead where a small trickle of blood began to slide down his face, the boar clearly heard it too since not a second later was his eyes locked on the young orphan's form. He didn't have a second to waste before the wild pig began to charge at him intent to gut him with his tusks, so with adrenaline pumping to his veins he leaped out of the bush and just in time to see it get runover, loseing his sword during his escape.

He began to run away and took a quick glance at Nitehail surprised to see that she had already climbed the tree she was perched on, however reaching the same tree he saw that he couldn't climb it since the boar was too close and he didn't have enough time.

Thankfully he had a back up plan incase Nitehail found someway to screw things up and so with that he doublebacked narrowly missing impailed by two sharp tusks. He searched for a discolored patch of dirt some feet away and after dodgeing the pig again he led he right towards it, and just as he felt the snort of hot air on his back he dived over the small patch and clumsely landed with a role, ready to keep running if he had to.

That however was unnessesary since the pig was being hung upside down by its hind legs only two feet off the ground still thrashing about. Nitehail seeing that she was no longer in any type of possible danger climbed down the tree before making her way towards her still panting brother.

She stared at the pig as it seemed to give up its struggle only looking at them with what could only be defience. When Bloodcough finished getting his breath undercontol again he walked around it ready to inspect it trying to find some way to kill it without having to get too close.

"Well, I think that was a success, wouldn't you say. Now we just need to kill it and drag it back home. Any ideas?" He asked since he currently didn't have his sword at the moment.

Nitehail stared at the pig having a small stareing contest before she walked towards a fallen tree branch, just big enough to be used as a club, and then turned towards the pig again this time hitting the end of the make shift club on the soft side of her hand, raising it high in the air before saying, "You stepped into the wrong neigborhood motherfucker," before swing it down hard.

-Flashback End-

"Don't even think about it gobber," Nitehail called out.

She didn't have to turn around to know Gobber was trying to sneak in again. Gobber had froze midway from reaching one of the fish Bloodcough had finished cooking and slowly started to backway once he saw Nitehail reach for her wooden peel.

Bloodcough's POV

I briefly glanced in Nitehail's direction making sure she didn't let the boar become a steaming clump of coal like all the other times she tried cooking. I quickly turned back to the half a dozen chickens that were already covered with batter and seasoned, ready to be deeped-fried in the boiling pot of animal lard. I had practiced this same recipe countless both in my past life and in this new one, having gotten it online so I could make homemade KFC, still best to make sure that it was cooked to perfection.

It has been almost two months since we arrived and although Nitehail has failed to realize it, we didn't crossover unscathed. During the first month, I noticed that her mentality had slowly declined to that of her physical age, yet retaining most of her knowledge. This new childish mentality had made her act irrational, like when she thought she had magical powers and tried to mind control a chicken only to be swarmed by the rest.

I, on the other hand, noticed that my memory was better than ever, going as far as to say it was eidetis memory. Not to say I suddenly turned into a super genious but if I wanted to recall something, I had to actively search for it almost if I was looking it up on Google. This was an incredible gift I'm sure, however, I quickly noticed something missing or rather lacking. I could no longer feel my emotions as clearly as I had before almost as if I was unable to feel strongly about something, almost always stuck in a state of neutrality.

After the first month, I no longer felt blinding rage just mild annoyance, no overwhelming joy just a comforting feeling in my chest. Without emotions I no longer had a true purpose just my willingness to make sure we survived. I couldn't even say I hated it since I could never get myself worked up to admit it. Thankfully, I was proficent enough in faking emotions to fool my sister, especially now that she regressed back into a five-year-old.

Back in our old world, I was a fan of the HTTYD movies and the series combined with my now photographic memory, and knowledge of history, I was able to figure out that this was not the original HTTYD universe but rather an alternate more dangerous version.

For example, during the first month of being here I had gone out hunting with one of the spare swords we had. During my time exploring the island, I encountered many different types of fauna that had no business being here such as a cotton plant that grew on the other side of the island. Unfortunately, this was not limited to just plants because not a second after discovering this was I attacked by a monster that used to haunt many of my dreams back in my past life. I was talking about a spider twice the size of my head with the body looking like some type of grotesce skull and came right out of Skyrim. Suffice to say I reacted rather violently and introduced my blade to it's head... repeatedly. I decided to stop my exploring, until much later into the futureor until I got a better blade, dragging the carcass back home since we were running low on food.

Hail still thought we had eaten crab and I wasn't going to be the one to break her delusion. That wasn't the last time I was attacked however seeing that we were in deperate need of food. The second month was better since now we had a steady source of food, but for some reasons our leftovers were always gone overnight. Personally, I think it was Gobber sneaking into our house and then eating our food since he had made it a habit of showing up at our house for the most mundane reasons, such as returning a small screw I had forgotten and then inviting himself in usually during meals.

I looked back at what I was doing and was surprised to note that I was putting frosting on the last of the cakes, something that wouldn't have been possible without me spending extra time in the forge to make cooking tools such as cooking sheets or a cake pan. It was finally time, this would go a long way into establishing the importance in the new product we would be marketing.

Third Person POV

Bloodcough started to load all the food onto our cart, something that was now easier since he started exercising and didn't look like a stick on legs. Nitehail then covered the cart with a large cloth to conceal what it contained.

It was around dinner time and most of the Vikings were already inside waiting for their food however we only had one target. The paln was simple, feed them food and drinks until they're more agreeable.

Stoick the Vast was already at the head table with Hiccup at his left while Gobber sneakily placed himself to his right. The young orphans headed towards their table, Stoick looked at them with high expectations while Gobber started drooling. Hiccup and the rest of the Vikings looked at them curiously, not knowing what was about to happen.

"Chief, we have come here today to demonstrate what we have to offer the Village, and what our products can do. Everything you are about to taste today was made using some part of this," the ten-year-old explained before taking out a brown bag, tied with string on top to stop the continats from spilling, then passing the bag towards Stoick.

Stoick meanwhile looked at the mysterious bag, Gobber leaning towards him to get a better look at the ingredients that has made many of the delicious foods he has stol- generously been gifted the past month. As the Chief opened the top, what he saw was a white crystal like substance, "Salt? Sorry son, but we already have plenty of this," he stated looking confused.

"Although it may look similar, this is a substance I created is called 'sugar'," Bloodcough finished.

Stoick looked hesitant and took a sideways glance at his long-time friends who seemed to shrug before they both stuck a finger inside and then licking the sweet concotion. Their surprised expresions showed puzzlement since they were expecting a salty taste but instead received a sweet one.

Bloodcough took this as his que and gestured to Nitehail to take an edge of the cloth while he took the other and then ripped it off in a dramatic way. Immediately, the aroma of the food exploded outward, immediately quieting all conversations as everyone quickly looked for the source.

The young black-haired boy started to spread the dishes carefully on the Chief's table one at a time, careful to note the hungry eyes that followed him from the rest of the Vikings in the Great Hall. Gobber could be mistaken for a waterfall with all the drool coming out of is mouth, little Hiccup looked excited getting over his shyness at the prospect of eating what he thought would be yummy food. Stoick on the other hand looked impressed, not expecting the feast brought before him.

In the very center sat a very large dish that held a whole boar, an apple in its mouth, roasted to perfection and then covered in what appeared to be a honey glaze on top of what appeared to be grilled vegetables, also seasoned generously.

Spread thoughout the long table were five big bowls of mashed potatoes as well as baskets filled with steaming dinner rolls. There were countless bowls full of nice and steam, crispy chicken ready to be devoured.

At the very end of the table were two very heavy pots full of seafood gumbo tat was full of shrimp, oyster, red snapper, crab, onions, and the few peppers the siblings could find.

Finally for dessert their were trays of sugar cookies, and a large cake that was frosted generously and in a tub of ice was a metal container filled with icecream. All of these foods were made to showcase what one could do with sugar and would hopefully appeal to the Vikings pallet seeing as they had never tasted anything like this.

Meanwhile, the many Vikings present in the Great Hall had never even imagined the multitude of dishes that had been presented to the Chief that evening. It was worth noting that food on berk was usually tough and tasteless since many didn't know how to cook beyond the whole ' gut it , put it on a stick over a fire, and then eat it' approach. It was this reason that not many tried to experiment with the few herbs and spices that were able to make their way up there.

"I am pleased to see your curosity over all these dishes, so please dig in, you can make your decision once you have had your meal," said Bloodcough.

Gobber didn't need to be told twice as he ripped of one of the legs of the wild pig and then started to pile on more food on his plate, doing his name sack proud when he started to gobble up everything. Hiccup on the other hand wasn't nearly as greedy tasting some of them before putting a small portion on his own plate, although he tried to limit the amount it still came as an impressive amount for a five year-old. Stoick was the only one that hadn't started to eat with abandonment, having taken notice of all the longing looks that the other Vikings kept giving the food.

Sighing, Stoick stood up and waited for everyone to give him their attention before speaking, " Two weeks ago,young Bloodcough Timbertooth came to me to propose a trade. He had said that he had invented a new product that would not only enrich our palates but would also all of Berk. I had thought these were the prideful words of a naive lad trying to test his mantle ( _laughter from Vikings_ ) and so i struck a deal with him. I gave him two weeks to prepare a meal, just as delicious as he claimed it would be, using this new product. It would need to be good enough to leave me speechless, and only then would I agree to hear of any more trade. As you can see a feast has been prepared and presented to me today, however despite my size i am still one man ( _laughter_ ) so I invite you all to dine with me and test if Bloodcough holds true to his words."

No more words were needed to be said as all hell broke loose soon after. The Vikings raced towards the food, climbing over each other to be the first to taste the delicious meal, looking more like a pack of starving wolves than anything remotely civilized. They began tearing into the boar with wild abandonment, fighting over piles of chicken, Gobber even bitting one hand that got too close to his plate. Kids and adults attacked the food thinking that it would disappear into smoke any second, not an inaccurate statement.

Nitehail looked at them in disgust being repulsed by their lack of manners while Bloodcough looked on in amusement finding this whole experience a great joke. Stoick and Hiccup were the only ones that still appeared to have any semblance of human edicatte, although with how they were quickly reaching for the same chicken, it seemed even that wouldn't last much longer. Seeing how quickly the food was disappearing Nitehail took out several pre-made jugs of lemonade from the cart, good thing too since not a moment too soon was Gobber choking on his partially chewed chicken wing. Dinner was finished twenty minutes later with everything being consumed, even the plates were licked clean and unconscious Vikings could be seen from when the fight for food became to rough.

The Vikings slowly started leaving the Great Hall, some patting their stomaches in satisfaction while others had to be carried out with how mush they had eaten. Even Stoick had taken off his belt to allow more room and had a content expression on his face, it was obvious the the young orphans that he would need little persuasion to hear them out now.

The night was filled with talks of trade, Bloodcough and Stoick going back and forth trying to settle on an agreement with Nitehail and Gobber pitching in their ideas occasionally. It was was already past midnight when they finally agreed to two of the demands on 'The List' but in the end the Timbertooth siblings walked away with a sizable plot of land rather far form the village and a promise to let them have dragon training when they got older. Bloodcough was even able to broker a deal with Gobber, so in exchange for an apprenticeship he would be in charge of Gobber's meals throught the duration that he would study under him. With the last of the deal being written down on parchment and both parties sighing off, Bloodcough finally took out two jugs of vodka before saying that this was another product that he was going to sell independently, needless to say the night was spent drinking away celebrating the new deal.

-—-

Omake:

-Great Hall-

Bloodcough and Stoick stared at each other from across the table with Nitehail and Gobber by their side respectively. They both had a poker face before silence was broken by Bloodcough.

"Did you enjoy the meal Chief?" asked Bloodcough.

"It was better than I expected. You got plenty of skill in the kitchen for a ten-year-old," he replied, his expression not giving away anything. Nitehail snickered before Bloodcough began again.

"Since I kept my end of the deal, it only seems right that you keep yours."

"Right, now tell me what would you like in exchange?"

"Nitehail, 'The List' if you will." Bloodcough said gesturing his hand towards her, having already written what he wanted in exchange. Nitehail had been given the task of keeping it safe while he cooked.

Once 'The List' had been placed in his hand, he handed it to Stoick not sparring a glance to the paper in his hand. Gobber leaned closer to Stoick, trying to see what was written. They both looked up at each other before giving a dubious look towards Bloodcough. Although outward his face remained stoic, inward he was confused since he thought he had written some pretty reasonable demands.

Stoick began to read off the list, "1) Make Nitehail the heir/future chief," he raised an eyebrow and though Bloodcough face gave nothing away, he himself was surprised.

"2) A rainbow chicken [not painted]

3) Gobber's human right hand (Stoick furrowed his eyebrows)

4) Half my beard!" Stoick looked downright outraged. Bloodcough at this point had dropped his emotionless facade and looked at Nitehail in disbelief. Nitehail just shrugged.

"5) To own land [preferably somewhere away from the village]

6) Singing Terrible Terrors

7) 10 million gold coins!"

"We don't even have that much in our inventory," exclaimed Gobber.

"I thought these were gonna be reasonable," said Stoick.

"Hey! They are reasonable," replied Nitehail.

"How is Hiccup's left leg reasonable!" Stoick asked looking at the list.

"I'm preparing him for the future! Just think about it, he can have an awesome changeable leg like Gobber! He'll always have a weapon on hand- well foot," reasoned Nitehail. They just looked at her in disbelief, Bloodcough, who had been silent during the conversation, just groaned and shook his head.

"Ignoring her, it's obvious she tampered with what I had written. Please continue, hopefully she didn't take out everything I wrote," said Bloodcough trying to conceal his annoyance.

"Alright then, 9) Kill Mildew..."

"I think we can do that," said Gobber.

"Gobber!" Stoick yelled.

"What, we were all thinking it."

Stoick shook his head, "10) Get dragon training when old enough. I'm gonna tell you this now, we aren't agreeing to all of these."

"That's under-"

"What! Why?!" Nitehail exclaimed.

"Some of these are outrageous," replied Stoick.

"I think my sister and I have to discuss our options, if you will," said Bloodcough dragging Nitehail to a far corner.

"What the hell was that?! I didn't write that," Bloodcough whispered yelled.

"No duh. I wrote it," Nitehail said proudly.

"Why?"

"I wrote some unreasonable demands so they'll be more agreeable to the ones we actually want. Look, just trust me, I got this."

Bloodcough glared at her but nodded as they headed back to the table.

Stoick and Gobber had also taken the time to discuss some of the demands and we're still arguing when the siblings arrived.

"For the last time, we aren't killing Mildew!" Stoick said firmly.

Everyone was seated as Nitehail broke the silence.

"We talked things over and decided to settle with five of the demands," stated Nitehail.

"One," countered Stoick.

"Four," insisted Nitehail.

"One," Stoick said firmly.

"Six!" Yelled Nitehail.

"Three," said Gobber joining in.

"Four," replied Nitehail.

"Two," Stoick stated.

"Deal, but we get to choose," insisted Nitehail.

"Fine, but they have to be reasonable or no deal," Stoick sighed, feeling an oncoming headache.

Nitehail grinned and turned towards her brother proudly. Bloodcough shook his head in amusement.

"We want dragon training and a plot of land," stated Bloodcough.

Stoick nodded, mostly because he wanted to get things over with than anything else.

"I also want to be Gobber's apprentice."

"The deal was only two things," said Stoick furrowing his eyebrow.

"Oh I know, this is between Gobber and me," Bloodcough said turning towards Gobber. "What do you say Gobber? I'll cook you meals during the duration of my apprenticeship."

Gobber began to drool thinking of all the delicious meals he would get to eat if he agreed. He snapped out of his daze and yelled, "Deal!" Shaking hands with a smirking Bloodcough.

A/N:

The spider mentioned is in fact from Skyrim. There will be more magical creatures mentioned in the future cuz come on, there's dragons so there has to be magic somewhere right? There will be some major events coming up that will change Berk before the movie starts. Bloodcough finally got some POV time if you guys liked it we'll try to add more.


	4. Hiccup the Minion

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from HTTYD.

* * *

 **Nitehail POV**

I woke up bright and early after last night's events. I could see Bloodcough passed out on the floor, most likely being kicked off the bed by me during the night. After signing the contract, Bloodcough had produced a jug of vodka to celebrate the deal, this led into a lot of shenanigans. Stoick, Gobber and him had drank until the early morning, Bloodcough however deemed me 'too young' and all I could drink was the lemonade that was left over.

Looking at the passed out form of my brother I could tell he most likely have a hangover and I could only imagine what Stoick and Gobber would be feeling right about now, since neither one of them had ever had a drink that strong before. I got out of bed feeling tired and stood besides my brother, he had a peaceful look on face and where as a good sister would let him sleep until noon, I was a great sister and also his best friend so only one option was left for me.

"Hehehe, that's what you get for denying me alcohol yesterday, brother," I said before kicking him on his side. He groaned but refused to wake up and ignore my most kind and considerate efforts to make sure he was up. I felt a mischievous grin worm its way onto my face as I thought of how I could get him up.

Our house was a two story one, and we had been using our dead parent's room so far, so I raced down the stairs towards the kitchen and got two of the pans that we used to make yesterdays meal. I sprinted up the stairs again but began to tip-toe my way over to him until I was positioned right over his head and I took in a big breath.

"WAKE UP, YOU LAZY ASSHOLE! *Bang!**Bang!* GET UP!" *Bang!*

I could see him cup his ears with his hands, scrunching his eyes and groaned out, "Hail, I swear to Odin if you bang those pots again, I will kill you."

I couldn't resist so I banged the pot together again. Right after, he grabbed me by my ankles and pulled me down. I landed on my back with a thump, the wind knocked out of me, when he started choking me with a pillow.

"Shhh, Shhh. Just go to sleep," Bloodcough said quietly.

I quickly remembered I still had the pots and hit him right upside the head with all the strength I had. He fell on his left ad I quickly put some distance between us in case he tried something again.

"Fuck!" He groaned on the floor in pain

"Right," I gasped. "Now get up, you have to make me breakfast. We also have to look for a plot of land and check on Gobber and Stoick to make sure they're still alive."

I started to walk away but not before throwing my other pot over my shoulder. It landed perfectly on my brother's head causing him to groan out in pain. I quickly ran down the stairs to avoid any other incidents and made my way to the kitchen.

A few minutes later, Bloodcough made his way to the kitchen and sluggishly started preparing our breakfast, which consisted of ham, eggs, and milk.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," I said cheekily.

"Fuck you," he said back.

"You're right, no matter how much you sleep you'll still look like shit." I snickered, dodging the fork he threw at me."Anyways, we have a big day ahead of us, we'll finally have our own piece of land!"

Bloodcough groaned, holding his head. The hangover was obviously not going to go away anytime soon. We finished soon after and gathered our stuff before heading to the Great Hall. When we arrived there was only one or two vikings eating and we quickly spotted Gerda cleaning one of the tables.

"Gerda!" I called out, receiving a smack on the head by my brother for yelling. "Hehe, sorry."

"Children, a fine morning it is though I doubt young Bloodcough would agree," she said making her way towards us.

"Oh, don't mind him. He's got a hangover though I'm sure the Chief and Gobber are any better. In fact, I doubt we'll see them until it's at least noon."

"Right," she said looking at me skeptically, most likely thinking I had something to do with it and I can honestly say I had nothing to do with it.. this time. So I just smiled at her innocently making her none too reassured. "Anyways, are you ready to keep your end of the deal," she asked looking at Bloodcough.

"Yes, and like I promised here are the recipes to the fried chicken and cookies," he replied taking two pieces of paper out of the small bag he was carrying. "And here's a bag of sugar to help you with the cookies. I'll show the process while Nitehail and I wait for the Chief."

Gerda accepted the recipes and bag of sugar with a slight smile before the two started to make their way to the kitchen.

"Nitehail, don't get into any trouble while I'm gone," Bloodcough called out sending me a small glare for extra measure.

"Yeah, Yeah. I promise," I said waving him away until he was out of sight, "nothing."

I walked out the Great Hall, deciding to explore a bit and gather any useful information.

* * *

Nothing was really going on, though I did find out that Trader Johann was coming in a couple of weeks. I started to make my way back to the Great Hall when I saw Hiccup a bit ahead of me.

"Hiccup!" I called out.

He turned towards me in surprise, though I couldn't blame him since I hadn't actively sought him out during the time I was here. In fact, yesterday might have been the longest time we were in the same place together. That was all going to change since I had plans for young Hiccup.

"What'cha doing?" I asked.

"I'm getting food for my dad, his head is hurting really bad so he sent me," he replied.

"Hmm, that's nice. Anyways, how would you like to be my minion!" I said more than asked with a smile.

He looked confused, "What do-"

"Great!" I said cutting him off and putting my arm around his shoulder. "Now, my brother is in the kitchen with Gerda making cookies, you know the sweet, round discs we had last night? Anyways, they should be done in a bit and you're gonna help me get some. Obviously, I'm a gracious master and I'll let you have some as well, so you in?"

Hiccup looked hesitant before nodding slowly causing me to grin.

"Good, now here's the plan," I began.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

Bloodcough took out the cookies out of the oven with Gerda not to far behind him. He had already showed her how to make fried-chicken and were just waiting for the cookies to cool.

"Now, you just sprinkle a bit of sugar on top of them and let them cool," Bloodcough said demonstrating what he meant.

"You sure know your way around the kitchen, I wouldn't mind you working here," Gerda said honestly.

"I thank you for the compliment but I must decline. I have to keep an eye on ,my sister to make sure she doesn't cause too much trouble around the village," he admitted.

Gerda nodded, understanding how much of a handful Nitehail could be from the stories she's heard.

"We should go check on her to make sure she-" Gerda began before being interrupted by the door slamming open and a panting Hiccup at the doorway.

"Bloodcough! It's Nitehail, she's being chased by a flock of chickens all around the Great Hall!" he exclaimed.

Bloodcough and Gerda looked at each other before rushing out of the kitchen, both not noticing that Hiccup wasn't following. Hiccup carefully grabbed six cookies from the tray and put them in a small bag Nitehail had given him before quickly exiting the kitchen.

While Hiccup was completing his task, Bloodcough and Gerda looked at the Great Hall in astonishment. Nitehail was running around the hall with six chicken behind her.

"Hail, what did you do?!" Bloodcough asked exasperated.

"Brother! Help me!" Nitehail yelled out all the while running.

Bloodcough looked around him for anything to stop the chickens but not finding anything useful. Meanwhile, Nitehail kept running though she was begining to tire when she noticed Hiccup next to Gerda. Bloodcough quickly went back to the kitchen and got the wooden peel before making his way back.

The youngest of the siblings was making her way towards them when Bloodcough arrived getting into a position similar to that of a baseball player.

"Nitehail duck!" He called out swinging the peel, narrowly missing Nitehail and hitting an airborne chicken into two others.

The chickens noticed their fallen comrades and divided there forces, two kept going after Hail while one tried to attack Bloodcough.

"What in Thor's name is going on here!"

Everyone (including the chickens) stopped what they were doing and looked at the entrance of the Great Hall where there stood Stoick the Vast.

"Hiccup, I send you to bring back food and I see this mess," Stoick said holding a large hand to his temple.

"Well you see dad, it's a long story. Nitehail angered some chickens and they started chasing her to the Great Hall. So I called Bloodcough and well this happened," Hiccup said timidly as he gestured to the mess all around them.

Stoick sighed massaging his head, "Has anyone seen Gobber? I tried looking for him at the forge, but he wasn't there."

"Right here Stoick," a voice, that could only be Gobber, called out.

They looked all around wondering where he was before spotting him hanging form the dragon statue above the open fire in the middle of the hall.

"What are you doing up there," Stoick asked confused.

"I don't know, I woke up like this," he called back.

"Well, get down," Stoick said before walking to Bloodcough, "now then, let's discuss where you want to live."

Bloodcough nodded, no one noticed Hiccup leaving the Great Hall except Nitehail, who nodded in his direction.

"Nitehail," Bloodcough began as she turned her attention towards him. "Take the chickens back and go home. Don't cause any trouble, I mean it this time. If not I'll hide everything containing sugar for a month."

She nodded, not wanting to lose what little sugar she got to eat everyday before picking one of the unconscious chickens. She left her brother to discuss the plot of land with Stoick, fully trusting her brother to choose the right place before existing the Great Hall.

* * *

 **Nitehail POV**

"Now where's Hiccup," I said out loud closing the door of the Great Hall.

I quickly noticed Hiccup a couple of feet away from me being surrounded by five-year old Snotlout and the Twins. Snotlout was trying to take the bag I had given Hiccup to place the cookies in.

'Oh, hell no! They think they can pick on my minion and more importantly take my cookies!' I thought quickly before I took off one of my socks, and filled it with a large rock that was on the ground.

Sure, I could have gone there and told them that bullying Hiccup was wrong and worked things out peacefully, but honestly I doubt they care what I think and it was safer to have a backup plan. My brother didn't raise no fool.

"Hey!" I yelled out as I made my way towards them. My sock and the unconscious chicken behind my back, though the chicken was starting to wake up. "Who do you think you are bullying my minion!"

They turned towards me, Hiccup with slight hope till heard the word 'minion' while the others just looked confused considering I was the smallest of the group.

"Back off squirt, unless you want to join him," said Snotlout.

"Yeah, back off or we'll beat ya," the twins snickered walking towards me in an attempt to grab me.

Unfortunately, for them, I was a practitioner of the ancient martial art of 'Brick to the face'. So when they were within range, I spun my trusty sock twice before hitting them in the face. I'm not sure which one I hit first since frankly they both looked the same at this age but the point was that they both went down and it didn't look like they were going to be getting up anytime soon.

"You can't get me from here," Snotlout said smugly.

"Oh yeah," I said before throwing the now awake chicken at him with a battle cry, "I choose you, Kernel!"

"Ba-caw!" was the chicken's own battle cry as it started to attack Snotlout.

After a few minutes, Snotlout was able to throw the chicken off his face, not without leaving bloody scratch marks, and spinning to face me on to meet my fist, dropping him to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

"Ouch! That hurt," I yelled holding my hand and started kicking Snotlout like a pinata.

"Nitehail! Nitehail stop!" Hiccup called out.

I stopped but not before giving Snotlout one last kick.

"Okay, I'm good now. Is everything alright? Were the cookies crushed?"

"No, the cookies are alright. Thanks for caring," he said in a sarcastic tone.

I don't know why he would but I quickly replied, "Anytime! Now let's get out of here before people start asking why you beat them up."

"What? But I-"

"Shhh, it's okay. We can talk about your anger issues later, right now we need to go."

We started walking to the Pierre, each with a cookie in our hand, though I had taken the bag back. I had given him two of the cookies while I kept the other four since I did most of the work. Let it not be said I was not a generous master.

* * *

 **-Time Skip-**

As we looked over the docks in a comfortable silence, well comfortable for me, I noticed Hiccups bruises.

"So minion, you get bullied often," I manged to ask with the utmost sensibility.

He sighed and shrugged his shoulders, "Well... sort of, I guess." He seemed to pull into himself almost as he was ashamed at being picked on, which I guess he would have, I mean personally I've never really been bullied before.

He looked vulnerable... perfect. This is the opportunity I've been waiting for, sure Bloodcough said not mess with the timeline, but how could I not take advantage of this situation, really he has only himself to blame for teaching me. Right now I just needed to comfort him and be his friend that way I could use him to further my own plans, with him I could take over Berk, then the dragons, and soon the whole archipelago MUAHAAHAHAHA. I put on the friendliest smile I could muster before speaking again. "Well don't worry, just come to me when they do, I'll take care of them. As your master I shall protect you, and let it not be said that I don't care for my own. What do you say?" I said before extending my hand towards him.

He glanced at my direction and slowly began to scoot further away, I can't understand why though. "Rigghhtt. My dad said I shouldn't hang out with you."

"Well, to late now! You ate the cookie of friendship, you're stuck with me now," I said wrapping and arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer. Yes soon I would have everything I could ever want and it would start with the child by my side. "MUAHAHAHAHAHA..." I could feel Hiccup shivering with excitement.

* * *

 **-Time Skip-**

I woke up the next day with a feeling of excitement, so after putting on a green dress, black pants, and a heavy brown fur coat, I brushed my hair with a wooden comb painted white into a braid . I stared at the small comb in my hand, this was my only possession in the world, Bloodcough had gotten it for me during the first days that we got here.

Speaking about my brother I couldn't help but worry for him, although his coughing had gotten better there was still times were he would occasionally cough out blood. I could see how he pushed himself whenever he trained, but I feared that he would push himself too far one day and then die, leaving me alone. He was making progress though, he no longer looked like a walking skeleton which was good and could now lift some heavy things, like barrels, with only a little struggle.

It was around ten when my brother took me to see the plot of land which just so happened to be on the other side of the island. We carefully walked through the dense forest Bloodcough taking care of any wild animals that came too close, he was getting pretty good with the sword. He managed to kill a medium sized boar that was stupid enough to attack me, but thankfully nothing too dangerous came close to us.

The land was on top of a cliff that ran along the shoreline with sandy beaches below it, which meant that when our house was finally complete we would have an amazing view. It was a couple of miles away from the village which was perfect for use considering that we wanted privacy, and only those that wanted to contact us would come looking for us.

It would take a couple of days before the house was completed and it would look just like any other viking house, even Stoick's, which meant that we would still need to live in our old house. We would need to build a fence so that we didn't accidentally fall off.

Bloodcough also mentioned how after showing Stoick the method to make sugar, he suggested setting up an organized calendar so that we could keep track of the days without to much hassle. Stoick apparently was very impressed with the idea, especially when he was presented with an already completed one, and said that he would try to implement it as soon as he could in the village and then take it to the other Chiefs during the next meeting.

I was hopeful since I was tired of not knowing what day it was. Bloodcough had apparently figured out how to calculate what the date was, May 18 by the way, and by his estimate we had arrived here on March 13.

Another thing he started to work on was a pet project he called a 'salt-peter field', I don't exactly know what salt-peter is but after looking at it I was sure I didn't want to find out. Right now though we had other priorities.

I enlisted the help of Hiccup, my most faithful minion, the other was acting a tad too rebellious for my taste. I will get you one day Kernel, just you wait. Anyways, Hiccup was going to help set up our garden, if we were going to be independent from the village we might as well start growing our own food soon.

It took us most of the day, considering that the property was the size of a football stadium, we had cleared the field of any rocks and other debris. We just need to soften the soil and which took us most of the day and I had gotten up extra early.

By the end, we were all exhausted but all that was left was to plow the field into trenches which would be down tomorrow, Bloodcough had already bought the seeds needed. He had also invited Hiccup to eat with us as thanks for helping us. Hiccup accepted eagerly, in fact if I didn't know any better I would think that that was the reason why he helped at all, and not his devotion to me.

* * *

The next day we were all a little sore from yesterday's hard work, and Hiccup couldn't make it since he was too sore, having never been a fan of manual labor, not that I can blame him, that was for servants and older brothers. Unfortunately, I couldn't do the same considering it was going to by my future home, not that I didn't try to weasel my way out, it's just that my brother knew all of my hiding spots.

Bloodcough was the least sore between the two of us, which meant that he would be in charge of planting the seeds using his seed drill, I took it upon myself to give him encouraging words while he worked.

"You can do it Bloodcough!"

"Don't worry you're almost half way done, Brother!"

"Just a few more trenches and you can take a break!"

Though Bloodcough didn't show as much enthusiasm and would chuck rocks at me when my cheering got loud. At the end he was panting and sweating on the ground, his gray shirt and black pants were completely soaked and his hair was plastered to his face.

All that was left was to water, which I took upon myself to do. If his invention worked like it should, we wouldn't have to worry about animals digging up the seeds since they would be buried not just covered with a bit of dirt like how all the other farmers did it. Even though we were miserable by the end I couldn't help but be impressed since we had done a week's worth of farming in just two days.

Over the next few days while our house was being constructed, I constantly visited Hiccup something that I know he enjoyed even if he started to run in the opposite direction whenever I found him. I usually spent most of my days playing with him and exploring the beaches before heading home to eat whatever Bloodcough was cooking, I was getting kind of tired of eating crab at this point. While I usually lazed around, my brother wasn't as lucky, since he began working at the forge with Gobber he hasn't had much time to play, and the few times he has free time he would go into the woods to collect plants or hunt game for our dinner.

During this time Bloodcough had also approached Stoick about selling vodka. Stoick seemed conflicted by the idea since he said that while it tasted great and kept him warm, it also got him drunk faster and left him with a killer headache. After much persuasion and a couple of free jugs of vodka, he agreed but insisted that we would mostly sell to other tribes, which was fine with us. Stoick promised that he would bring it up during the next time he had to travel to another village.

Not all was good however since it was also during this time that Bloodcough suffered the worst coughing fit so far, and although he didn't say it I was sure that he was afraid of dying so he took it upon himself to write a book about 21st century knowledge in case something ever happened to him. I don't know how he could have remembered it all but by the end it consisted of biology, agriculture, navigation and some basic science like gravity and a measuring scale. It was roughly 200 pages, and titled _"So you want to be less stupid: Idiot's Guide to Viking Knowledge Vol. 1, by Bloodcough Timbertooth"_ and was supposed to only be for me.

That was the original plan anyway buut... and I'm not saying who, might have accidentally misplaced it where a certain chief might have found it. ...It was me, but in my defense, I didn't think I'd lose it at Hiccup's house when I went to visit him. I also didn't expect to him read it considering what the book was called.

Stoick eventually returned it and was enthusiastic about using the knowledge to improve the Village. My brother on the other hand was less than thrilled about this knowledge getting to wide spread and gave me a huge lecture about messing with the timeline, the natural order of things, history, and whatever a butterfly effect was. I mostly ignored him, too busy entertaining the idea of how much profit we could make out of the book.

It took a whole week of badgering to finally convince him to sell the book to Stoick, thankfully it didn't really have anything to advanced. So we did what any humane person would do if they had knowledge that could essentially improve the livelihood of a group of people in what could be considered a backwater village. We milked it for all it was worth.

We were able to negotiate for 10 acres of land that surround the property and the beach behind us in exchange for 10 copies of the book. Needless to say we owned more land than we knew what to do with and certainly more than any other viking in the village except maybe the chief since he technically owned all of Berk.

After two weeks since they started, our house was finally complete. The best news however was when Bloodcough was able to use his new smithing skills to build a primitive bathroom, meaning we wouldn't have to use anymore chamber pots, and it was glorious. It consisted of a toilet and a bathtub/shower combo, it even had hot water that was fed by some pipes, which connected to a large metal container were the water was boiled. It was GLORIOUS, I could here the angels singing in the background and I'm not ashamed to admit that I cried a little.

Everything was looking up for us, we had a house, our garden was already starting to grow, we had a ton of land, a bathroom, and were even constructing an animal pen. All we needed now was to buy some chickens, sheep, and yak. I told Bloodcough I wanted to try to domesticate a couple of wild boars, we agreed to look for some piglets later.

* * *

It was the day after the pen was completed that we decided to head to the village to buy our farm animals. I'm really looking forward to buying Kernel, then it'll finally accept me as it's master.

We had already talked to some of the farmers, and they agreed to sell some of their animals in exchange for some vodka. It was a good thing we brought our cart, since I doubt we would have been able to carry all of them. We loaded the sheep and chickens onto the cart and tied the yaks to the front so that it would pull it instead of us.

We were making our way through the village, I was carrying Kernel and Bloodcough was making sure the yaks didn't go the wrong way, when we heard a loud horn.

Everyone seemed to stop what they were doing and then ran to their homes before coming back out again carrying weapons. Children ran to their homes, adults grabbed their weapons, while others got as many animals as they could place in a huge building.

My brother and I looked towards each other, not knowing what was going on when I saw Hiccup running the opposite direction.

"Hiccup! Hiccup!" I called out to him. "What's going on?" I asked once he stopped and turned towards us.

"Don't you know, it's a-"

"RROOAAARRRR!"


	5. Hole-some Fun

**Disclaimer** : I don't own any of the HTTYD characters or references mentioned.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Third Person POV**

 _'They say that everything happens for a reason. I don't know who this_ "they" _is but I really want to beat the shit out of them'_ thought the smallest of the Timbertooth siblings as they hid under their cart as soon as they saw a dragon fly above them.

Not too far from them they spotted a lone fisherman, who had been selling his catch just earlier that day. His fish were scattered all over his stand but what caught their attention was the barrels of eels in front of his stand.

The two sibling looked at each other before they started making their way out from under the cart and sprinting towards the stand.

"Good day sir," Bloodcough manage to say calmly despite being scared out of his mind.

"Huh, right," the fisherman replied looking at Bloodcough like he was crazy for even thinking that the day was any good.

"How much for the barrel of eels?" Bloodcough asked not being fazed by the look he received.

"What? Don't you see we're under attack at the moment lad," the fisher exclaimed all the while looking for his weapon.

"I can see that," the boy deadpanned, "but that still doesn't change the fact that I would like to purchase a barrel of eels."

As soon as he said that he saw a dead viking get dropped from the sky a couple of feet away from him. Bloodcough did not show any emotion that indicated that he was overly bothered by the fact that he just saw a man become a pancake just seconds ago and returned his attention to the fisherman again.

"Make that two barrels."

The fisherman on the other hand had finally found his trusty spear and turned to Bloodcough, "Look lad, there are more important things you should be cons-"

"Just sell us two fucking barrels of eels dammit," yelled Nitehail having lost her patience.

"I don't have time for this, just take them," he said finally getting fed up having this ridiculous conversation and instead chose to jump over the counter and head in the direction of the nearest dragon.

No more words were needed to be said as the siblings dragged the two barrels and placed them on the cart in hopes of protecting their animals from the dragons. Nitehail grabbed four eels before wrapping them around each of the yaks' horns. They also made sure to grab one eel each and began to rub them all over the cart hoping that the smell would get rid of any dragons that decided to get to close.

Once they were sure their newly purchased animals were safe, they practically dove into the barrels and started rubbing the eels on themselves. On any normal day they would never willingly jumped into a barrel of eels, but this was for survival and right now if someone told them that they had to take a bath in eel juice to live, all they would say was, "do you have a luffa?". They were both smart enough to know that dragons couldn't stand the sight of eels, so to them this was the safest place to be, and they had no problem staying there all night if it meant living.

The siblings stayed in the barrels as everyone else was either fighting, running for their lives, trying to keep building from burning, or protecting the livestock. This was not to say that dragons didn't try to approach them but every time one did get too close, one of the Timbertooth siblings would chuck an eel in their direction, scaring them off.

It was around an hour later that the dragons finally left, taking with them a tenth of Berk's food supply. For ever viking that fell, three dragons went down with them. They had personally seen a man be gutted by the razor sharp talons of a Monstrous Nightmare.

Everyone was beginning to calm down and those who were hiding in their homes were making their way outside to help with the clean up. Stoick was making his way down the hill he had been fighting, to were most of the damage had taken place, namely the marketplace.

"Is everyone here alright," Stoick asked towards the gathered vikings.

"We're okay Chief," called out Nitehail popping her head out of the barrel she was currently in with an eel hanging from her head.

Stoick and a few other Vikings looked at her oddly, confused by her current location. "What are you doing in there lass?" Stoick questioned.

"Nothing, what are you doing over there," Nitehail countered with an accused tone in her voice as if taking an eel bath was a normal thing everybody did.

A sigh could be heard from the barrel next to her, "He means, why are we in a barrel of eels," explained Bloodcough while lifting himself out of his barrel.

"Oh.. I knew that," Nitehail said as her brother helped her out of her own barrel.

Sighing, Bloodcough turned towards the Chief, who was still looking at them for answers, "We didn't have any time to find a better hiding spot when the raid began and this way we could take care of our animals if a dragon tried to take them."

Stoick didn't look completely convinced but he let it go since he had more pressing matters. With that said and done, the siblings started to make their way back home, they really needed a shower.

* * *

 **-Next Day-**

 **Nitehail POV**

After yesterday's raid, we didn't go back to the village, mostly because it took forever to get the smell of eel off but also because we were both mentally and physically tired from the raid.

It was a lot scarier and I didn't actually think anyone would die but then again I doubt they would have shown any deaths in a kid's movie. I told my brother I was going to go to the village to see how it's doing and check up on my minion, since I hadn't seen him since the raid began. Hopefully, he hadn't been taken by a dragon or it would ruin my plans for taking over Berk.

 **-Time Skip-**

The village was a lot cleaner than yesterday, they were already patching up any holes the buildings might have acquired from the dragons. I noticed that all the bodies of the dead dragons were gone so I started to make my way to Hiccup's house, keen on asking where the bodies were when I noticed Gobber a few feet away.

"Gobber!" I called out.

"Oh, Nitehail. What are you doing here," he asked.

"I came to check up on Hiccup, I haven't seen him since the raid began. Anyways, I've been wondering, where are all the dead dragons?"

"We got rid of them already."

"Why? Wouldn't it be better to eat them instead?" I asked confused.

"What are you mad!" He exclaimed before remembering who I was, "Oh.. well you see, dragon meat is very poisonous, nobody who has eaten it has ever lived."

"But where do you dump them then?"

"We dump them over a cliff onto the beach so that the tide can take them out to sea."

I nodded in understanding before getting an idea, "Thanks, I got to go now!" I said as I began to run back home.

"What about Hiccup?" Gobber called out.

"I'll visit him later!" I yelled back not stopping.

* * *

"Brother!" I yelled slamming the front door opened.

"What is it, Nitehail," he asked from within the kitchen, most likely starting lunch.

"Guess what I found," I said eagerly, practically jumping with excitement.

"What? Your brain?" He shot back with humor while chopping some carrots.

"*scoff* I'll have you know I found that weeks ago."

He stopped chopping before looking at me obviously surprised by my witty comeback. He let out a long sigh before turning to me, "I'll humor you, what did you find out?"

"Well, I went into town and all the dead dragons were gone. So I asked Gobber where they were and he said they dumped them over a cliff to the beach. Then I was all like why don't you just eat them instead?"

"Hm, and what did he say?"

"He said dragon meat is poisonous and anyone who eats it dies. So, since we can't eat them, I was thinking we could skin them and make cool fireproof clothes!"

"That's actually not a bad idea, good job Nitehail." He reached into a cabinet and took out a jar labeled 'COOKIES'. "Here you go," he said tossing the jar towards me. I caught it with my ninja like skills and crouched down stroking the sides, all the while thinking, "My Precious~".

I saw him look out the window before he spoke, "We still have time, let's go after we've eaten." I nodded back, too busy stuffing my face with cookies from my newly acquired cookie jar.

 **-Time Skip-**

We arrived at the beach rather quickly since it was close to our home, I could see Nadders, Gronkles, Zipplebacks, and even a Nightmare scattered across the beach. I was about to rush over to them when my brother rose his hand, signaling me to stop.

"What?" I asked confused but instead of replying he just pointed at the dragons. I still didn't get what he meant and he must have seen the confused look on my face because he then spoke.

"Can't you see, there are seagulls over there."

"Yeah, so what? It's a beach."

"They're eating the dragons."

"So what?" I asked, still not getting it.

He gave a tired sigh, he's been doing that a lot lately, he should probably get more sleep, "Isn't dragon meat supposed to be poisonous?"

"Yeah but- oh.. Oh! Brother, they're eating the dragons!"

"Thanks for the amazing observation."

"Heh, don't mention it. I have an eye for these things," I said flashing him a peace sign.

"You know what, I have a very important job for you. Why don't you go collect seashells all the way over there and I'll study the dragons a bit."

"Okay! But wait, how will I know when I'm done?"

"Oh, I'll tell you. Now go have some fun."

* * *

I spent like an hour collecting seashells before he finally called me back. After scaring away the seagulls, we started to lift the lightest dragon, a Nadder, onto our trusty cart.

We made our way back home and placed the dragon in one of the spare rooms. When I asked how he was going to study it he said he would figure it out later but right now he needed to train. I, of course, followed to supervise so he wouldn't push himself too hard.

He started his ancient otaku workout of, 100 push-ups, 100 sit-ups, 100 squats, and a 10 km run!..or at least that was his goal. He could only do half of that plus we can't really measure what a kilometer is here so he just ran around the farm a couple of times. _(Disclaimer: This is not a One-Punch Man Fanfic.)_

He basically just did a normal work out that focused on cardio and lean muscles, it consisted of push-ups, squats, sit-ups, pull-ups, lunges, and jumping jacks. He said that the last thing he needed was bulky muscles slowing him down when he's running away from dragons.

Once he was done with his basic work out, he started practicing using a sword and shield. He would thrust his sword forward before bashing invisible enemies with his shield all the while moving, never staying in the same place for more than a second. When he was done with the sword, he started to work on his aim by throwing spare daggers he got from Gobber, at a tree with a bulls-eye painted on it.

Seeing how he was shooting so effortlessly, I thought I could do the same so I grabbed a dagger and tried to throw it at the bulls-eye too. Unfortunately, forces beyond my comprehension must have sabotaged my perfect aim because it sailed straight for Bloodcough's head. Luckily, he must have sensed it as he spun around enough for the dagger to skim past him, leaving only a small cut near his right eye.

"Oh shit!" I whispered looking at his stupefied expression. I looked around scanning for anything to pin the blame on. "Brother! You got to believe me, it wasn't me it was ... HIM!" I said pointing to a squirrel, "I saw him throw it at you."

He came out his shock, as he started to walk towards me with a calm expression before crouching down to my eye-level, since I was 3'0 ft and he was 5'4. I wasn't small, he was just a freak, I swear. Sure I was probably the smallest in the gang but I could still grow!

"Don't worry, I'm not mad. So you wanted to work on your aim too?"

"Yeah..." I said hesitantly.

"Well, I can start your training now."

"Really!"

"Yeah, just give me a few minutes."

* * *

"Are you sure this is safe?" I asked, as I was lowered down a hole by a bucket attached to a rope.

"Probably not, but this is the best idea I had without you hurting others or accidentally killing me."

I reached the bottom and looked at my surroundings. The hole was 15 ft deep and 5 ft wide, there was a pile of furs to the side, a burning torch on the opposite side, and a chamber-pot in a corner.

"I don't think I want to do this anymore, I'm sure I can wait a couple of years," I said reaching for the bucket before it was yanked upwards and out of my grasp.

"Well, too bad. This will help you with your aim and upper body strength," he explained while putting two planks of wood perpendicular to each other at the top of the hole. "To get out, all you have to do is hit the bucket which will lower a rope tied to one of the planks and then climb out. Simple right?"

"Fuck you!" I shouted at him, watching as he disappeared from my view. I looked around and saw a small pile of pebbles to the side. 'I guess this is what I'm supposed to use then' I thought grabbing a pebble before taking aim.

* * *

 **Bloodcough POV**

' _Great, now that Nitehail was taken care of I could begin to work on some other projects without her finding out._ ' It's not that I didn't trust her, it's just that I didn't want her asking questions that I'm not prepared to answer. I want to keep my perfect memory a secret a little bit longer.

It had served me amazingly so far. I would consistently spy on fellow viking fighting and memorize each of their moves, I still couldn't do many of the moves since I clearly lacked their muscle memory or their strength, but it was still useful for training as a sort of guidelines.

I tried to use it to the best of my abilities, always making sure what I did right and wrong so as to not make the same mistake again. I used it to learn faster and memorize things that would take others years. Gobber had even mentioned that I was picking up blacksmithing rather fast, so I had taken this time to training under different people to maximize my time.

I learned how to skin animals and then tan their pelts to make leather with the local tanner. Then I went to one of the seamstresses on the island who showed me how to make and color clothes. I was even lucky enough to find an old man that used to live in a city and knew how to blow glass before coming here a couple of months ago. I tried to cram as much useful skills as I could since although I had this amazing gift, I also had one major weakness, namely my lung problem.

I had no idea what exactly I had, but whatever it was, it was slowly killing me. I always made sure that I was away from Nitehail whenever I had one of my attacks, but I knew it was only a matter of time. It was for this reason why I was determined to leave as much knowledge as I could to Nitehail for whenever I passed on.

Arriving back at the house, I headed straight for my room where I took out a book filled with blank pages, several different paints, a quill, some ink, and finally a large amount of surgical tools. I had spent an entire two days making them at the forge, just in case I ever needed them, but by the end I had an abundance of scalpels, pincers, and everything else needed for a surgery operation besides the chemicals.

I dragged the Nadder's corpse to the long table in our kitchen, which would serve as a dissecting table. I began by studding it from all angles, trying to build a 3D image in my mind, taking note of all the damage. After that I took a small scalpel and made a incision on it's belly before opening it up and looking at the placement of the organs. Making sure to memorize every detail before moving on.

It was nightfall before I finished memorizing everything about it from the organs, to the skeleton, to the different muscle structures. Nothing was wasted, I made sure to take out the poison gland and it's spikes. The scales, hide, horns, claws, and teeth were saved since I was sure I could do something with them eventually. The meat was sliced and categorized for later use, and the bones were stored, even the blood was collected.

I wanted to go out and collect the rest of the dragon bodies but it was already midnight, thankfully, I had remembered to lower a basket of food for Nitehail so she wouldn't go hungry. I turned back to the empty book before labeling it 'Nadder' and proceeded to write every observation I found and drawing countless diagrams with colors.

With my perfect memory I was able to finish in four hours and get a quick nap before starting the day at seven to begin work at the forge. I felt pretty proud since the pictures looked realistic and the information was easy to understand, so that my sister could understand.

When I finally went home, I made sure to drop off another basket to Nitehail and proceeded to take the rest of the corpses towards the house. I made sure to check on the saltpeter field, in a couple of months I could finally begin making black powder, making charcoal was easy enough, all that was left was sulfur and then a bit of experimenting to find the right mixture. ...Nitehail must never know.

Although, having gunpowder would be great, it was far from my most important project. One of the reasons why I chose this location was not just because of how isolated it was, but because the surrounding areas was full of limestone, clay deposits, and seashells which were provided by the sea, all key components in the making of concrete. Don't get me wrong, the house was okay, I just wanted something that wasn't flammable like wood. Concrete would help me make a better, stronger house against the dragons and any other type of invaders.

That night I was busy dissecting a Zippleback before writing it in it's own book.

On the third day I decided to check on Nitehail, dropping some food before heading towards the village where I would trade some vodka for mining tools with Gobber, hopefully he would get drunk and I would get a couple of days off.

I spent the rest of the morning and afternoon mining limestone and clay before grounding them up into powder along with the seashells Nitehail had collected. The lone Nightmare was dissected that night since it would be the Gronkle that would prove to be the most difficult considering it had the hardest skin.

Day four, I spent out in the woods looking for an abandon cave where I could store all of the dragon materials since the house was getting cramped. Unfortunately, I was only able to find one where a bear was sleeping, but an arrow to the skull covered in spider venom was able to fix that problem.

It was when I got back home that I made an amazing discovery. The glass jars containing dragon blood had separated with the red blood cells going to the bottom and an almost water like substance floating to the top.

At first I thought it was just plasma but then I noticed that a jar that was close to the fire had a green substance on top instead of the clear ones.

I wanted to test out this new discovery before anything else could happen but I still needed to dissect the Gronkle and strip the rest for ingredients. Working non-stop I was able to finish at noon on the fifth day, and was able to go through twelve whole dragons. I took the dragon materials towards the cave only leaving the glass jars of blood back home. However, I was too tired to continue experimenting that day so I quickly fell asleep.

Day six, was spent studying this new substance and after countless hours, I was able to figure out that it was not plasma like I originally thought but a new sort of enzyme that was spread out throughout the veins and arteries of dragons. It was only when it was exposed to high heats that it would turn green and become lethal poison. This explained why the seagulls were able to eat the dead dragons but vikings would kill themselves when they tried cooking the meat. I would need to test it on some of the animals to see exactly what it did to the body.

It was the seventh day, when I decided to take a break and just stay home to relax. I had already skinned the bear and just so happened to have a white rabbit pelt when I decided to make Nitehail a new fur coat in the shape of a parka with rabbit ears on the hood.

I had just finished the last stitch when I remembered something important and shouted, "Oh Shit, Nitehail!" I had forgotten to bring food to her after the third day. I raced towards the kitchen to gather as much food as I could on a tray and then burst out the door, heading towards the hole. I was just in time to see a dirty hand grip the edge of the hole.

* * *

 **Nitehail's POV**

 **\- Day 1-**

 _'I can't believe he just left me here! Who does he think he is to leave his adorable little sister in a hole!_ (sigh) _I guess there's only one thing to do now_ ,' I thought grabbing a couple of pebbles. Hopefully I'd be out before the day was over, I mean how bad could my aim possible be.

 **-Day 2-**

' _This is way harder than I thought. Stupid rocks keep rebounding and hitting me! I don't want to do this anymore. I just want to go home!_ '

 **-Day 3-**

I gave up... It's not so bad down here. I get food, I get to sleep as long as I want, and I don't have to work. I'm sure that if I wait long enough he'll cave in and take me out of this hole, just like he always does.

 **-Day 4-**

' _There's no food. How did he figure out my brilliant plan! No, maybe he's just late..._ ' He wasn't late, he never came. I ate a sock that day.

 **-Day 5-**

I began throwing the rocks again, still not getting any better, though I was finally able to dodge them on their way down. I quickly got tired after what I presume was a few hours. I didn't get any food today either so I laid down, left to my thoughts and rumbling stomach. I ran out of socks.

 **-Day 6-**

"Today on the Rock Show, Tiffany is gonna be visited by a mysterious guest!" I said starring at the wall.

I noticed a big, juicy worm coming out of the wall. Food! I snatched it and held it in my hand.

"I don't want to do this," I said tears welling up in my eyes from how desperate I had become.

I closed my eyes and brought the worm closer to my mouth, ready to take a bite.

...

"I can't do it!" I yelled throwing the worm upwards, which happened to hit the bucket. I was astonished as the bucket fell, that worm just saved my life.

Unfortunately, the worm did not survive the fall back down, "Your sacrifice shall not be in vain Jim the Worm, I will honor your kind from now on," I whispered to it as I cradled it in my hands with new determination to get out.

 **-Day 7-**

I was weak from not eating, making me unable to climb the rope, no matter how hard I tried. Why didn't I ever listen to my brother when he said to start exercising. I laid down on the pebbled floor, accepting that I was going to die down here alone, cold, and probably just as beautiful as when I came down here, when I noticed a butterfly land next to me...

I ate it.

It didn't taste that bad actually, almost like crab. With a new found energy, I started climbing the rope ready to leave this place and eat some real food.

' _I can see the top!_ ' I thought as I reached the edge. I tried to pull myself out but I could feel myself slowly slipping before I felt a hand grab my own.

* * *

 **Bloodcough POV**

I saw the hand slip and dropped the tray and lunged for it, grabbing it tightly before pulling her all the way up. Falling back I held her tightly to my chest, afraid to let her go. How could I have possible forgotten my own sister, apparently perfect memory doesn't mean shit if you forget what it is you are remembering.

I took a glance at her and I wasn't afraid to admit that she scared me, because at that moment she looked just like the girl from 'The Ring'! I may or may not have screamed a little on the inside.

I started force feeding her the food I brought even if it was slightly dirty. "Shhh. Don't speak. Just eat. Everything is okay now," I whispered in her ear, not caring that she kept biting my hand, although I should probably disinfect it just in case later.

When she finished I knew that she would need some words of comfort. "I knew you had it in you, you're my sister after all, meaning you're a survivor. I had full confidence in you, nothing can stop you now. I want you to know Nitehail Timbertooth that I have never been more proud of you than I am in this moment," I said with full honesty.

She glanced up at me and said in a weak voice, "... I ate a butterfly... it tasted like crab." _Shit._

I could see tears welling up in her eyes, "Shh. Shh. Shhhh. It's okay, you don't have to do that ever again. In fact, you can have anything you want to eat for a month. Just name it and it'll be yours."

"Really?"

"Of course, you earned it. Now come on, let's get you home. It looks like you need some sleep and after you wake up, there will be presents waiting for you," I said cradling her like a new-born and making our way back home. I would need to make her some presents tonight.

"...Really? Presents," she asked.

"Yup."

"I knew you wouldn't forget me," she said tiredly, hugging me tightly.

"I would never forget you." **_She must never know._** "Nitehail, there's a worm in your hair," I said noticing it for the first time, "and where are your socks."

"Hmm? Oh, that's Jim. He saved my life." It seems that she might have hit her head down there.

"Okay," I responded, picking it out of her hair when she wasn't looking and throwing it towards a nearby chicken.

Unfortunately, she noticed, because then she screamed, "Kernel, NOOO!"

 _Fuck._

* * *

 **Omake**

 **-Day 5-**

"Ugh! I'm so hungry! Why hasn't Bloodcough come with my food!" I yelled laying on my fur bed.

I was starring at the sky when I saw a giant spider crawling down my hole.

'Oh Shit! What do I do!? It's gonna eat me!" I thought before my stomach growled, "...it cant eat me if I eat it first!'

The spider was soon on the ground with me, rearing back ready to attack. We circled around each other before both of us lundged at each other at the same time with a mighty battle cry.

"Ahhh!" "Snip. Snip."

* * *

"Brother!" I called out as I saw him in the kitchen from my new spider minion.

"Nitehail! You finally got out... why are you on top of that spider?" he said with a worried expression.

"Heh, heh. It tried to eat me, but I showed it who's boss around here, and used it to get out of that hole. Way to think outside the box or should I say hole! Hahaha!" I said.

He obviously didn't get my humor as he grabbed me by my shirt and began to drag me back to the hole. He threw me back down and walked away but not before yelling, "No cheating! Get yourself out!"

' _Jerk_ ' I thought but on the plus side I had crab that night!

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **So I hope you guys liked this chapter! We had it done for a while now but we were too lazy to actually type it. We kept laughing when we were writing this chapter, we had a lot of fun writing it. This chapter was meant** **to show that Bloodcough is not perfect like we might have portrayed him to be in the earlier chapters. He also makes mistakes like everyone else. Also for those that got that One-Punch Man reference, good for you,but yeah there will be a lot of references throughout the fanfic obviously about different things but look forward to them all the same!**

 _Preview:_

 _Bloodcough stared at his sister with a stupefied expression from what she had just asked him to do._

 _Nitehail on the other hand had an uncharacteristic serious face, her hand clutching a dead blue butterfly. "I want you to eat it," she spoke in a calm voice. "You forced me to eat one, so it's only fair that you eat one too."_

 _"Nitehail, I know you went through a tough time, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to eat a butterfly," he said trying to make her understand._

 _She however was not going to take 'no' for an answer. "Eat it."_

 _"No."_

 _"Eat it."_

 _"No."_

 _"Eat it."_

 _"N-"_

 _"Eat the fuckin' butterfly!" she shouted as she lunged at him, ready to ram the small insect down his throat._


	6. Cheating the Map

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HTTYD characters or references mentioned.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **-Third Person POV-**

It's been two days since the events of the hole, Nitehail had fully recovered by that time although she kept mumbling things about butterflies and worms. Bloodcough still felt guilty and willingly let himself be a servant (her bitch), catering to her every whim, something Nitehail took full advantage of.

Of course there were some minor disagreements.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

Bloodcough stared at his sister with a stupefied expression from what she had just asked him to do.

Nitehail, on the other hand, had an uncharacteristic serious face, her hand clutching a dead blue butterfly. "I want you to eat it," she spoke in a calm voice. "You forced me to eat one, so it"s only fair that you eat one too."

"Nitehail, I know you went through a tough time, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to eat a butterfly," he said trying to make her understand.

She however was not going to take 'no' for an answer.

"Eat it."

"No"

"Eat it."

"No."

"Eat it!"

"N-"

"Eat the fuckin' butterfly!" She shouted as she lunged at him, ready to ram the small insect down his throat.

 **(End Flashback)**

* * *

In the end he did eat the butterfly when she kept whining, and was mildly surprised when it tasted like one of the 'Frost spiders' he kept hunting when they got too close to the house.

Bloodcough had put his research on hold during this time since he couldn't have Nitehail finding out, and doing something dangerous.

With this in mind he proposed giving her a room to herself, one of the top one to be specific, in the form of a gift. It was fine since he had made some more improvements to the house.

One of the major changes he made was building two more bedrooms on top of the two that were already on the first floor. On the left side of house was a kitchen that was connected to a storage room for food and supplies. To the right was a medium sized bathroom, he tried to make model it to the _Skyrim_ two story house as much as possible.

A selfish part of him hated himself for manipulating her after her near traumatic experience, but he knew that by giving her her own room it would make it easier for him to sneak out of the house when she was asleep.

She had accepted without a second thought, but demanded that he make her a bed with an actual mattress instead of the slab of wood that everyone else used. He had already planned to do that but she didn't need to know that.

He made a total of four mattresses for each room, it was simple in design since it was just a couple layers of cotton fluff and sheep wool sewn in between two layers of animal furs. All but one of the rooms had one since he still needed to make a new bed frame for it.

During this time he had also spent cooking more modern food when his sister stated that she wanted to eat something better than the soup they always had. With a bit of experimenting he was able to make pizza for one of the days of her recovery and then a couple donuts with frosting for dessert.

In the end he started cooking more, coincidentally Gobber had also started getting 'lost' more frequently and then showing up in their house before inviting himself to dinner.

It was a nice break from the constant pressure that Bloodcough had to deal with to make sure they would survive. Currently he was at Gobber's shop hammering at a piece of red-hot iron trying to shape it into the desired shape.

"Ah! Bloodcough, what'cha doing there," a sudden voice spoke right behind him, making him lose his focus and ending up hitting his hand with the hammer.

He managed to hold back a scream and instead just held his aching hand while throwing a scalding glare at Gobber, who had spoken.

Bloodcough still didn't understand how someone like Gobber, with his build, was able to sneak around him so much. "Hello Gobber, Nitehail demanded something new for dinner, but to do that I have to make a certain something first."

"Oh, you making something new again?" he said trying to say it casually, unfortunately the small line of drool that he had betrayed him.

"Yes, I am making a meat grinder," Bloodcough stated before he turned back to pounding on the iron.

Gobber managed to stay quite since he was still confused as to why you would need to grind meat in the first place, but also because he started to imagine all the things that the young boy could make.

As Gobber watched the young ten-year old begin to mold the metal he couldn't help but think about the changes that the boy had caused around the village.

When he first met the two siblings he didn't think much of them, having only heard things about the youngest, not all of them good.

Nitehail had proven most of the rumors true, but it was her brother that was the strangest. Bloodcough was not the like many children his age, he was more knowledgeable and more mature than some adults.

The boy had taken over for his parents and started to care and provide for both himself and his sister. It amazed Gobber that a little under two months ago the strange child had walked into his forge and tried to make something. Bloodcough looked like a walking skeleton with his pale skin, eye bags, and the little to no muscle mass.

Now though as he gave him a quick assessment Gobber saw that although he still looked skinny, he no longer had eyebags, and although still pale he had gotten some color back from eating and working so near the forge. He had even started gaining a small amount of muscle from all the work he had been doing.

Gobber knew that while the boy was not strong physically, he was strong mentally, all the recent inventions were proof of that. Sugar was one of the few new things that he liked to indulge in, the new alcoholic beverage named vodka was at the top of the list.

Ever since Stoick had bought a book from his apprentice and began to implement some of them in the village he had seen an improvement in the health of almost everyone in the island. People still got sick but they were easier to treat and they now knew why they were sick in the first place. Ships were being built from some of the designs in the books that would help them gather more fish. There were some other difficult things involving numbers but he didn't understand it very much.

He had never seen Stoick so happy, but then again Gobber supposed that making the lives of his people was any chief's dream.

That boy was an inventor, a great cook, and even an okay blacksmith, taking the lessons like a fish to water. His only known weak points were his sister and that whatever illness that made him cough up small amounts of blood.

"Alright, I'm done," Bloodcough stated as he quenched the iron into a barrel of water, and steam came out. "What do you think?"

Gobber was brought out of his thoughts as he examined the new contraption. It had two mouths with the top being bigger to allow meat in and there was a handle that would spin some spiked rollers when they were turned. "Hmmm, not bad. If you keep this up, you might not have to be my apprentice much longer."

"Thanks," Bloodcough said, happy that he was progressing so fast.

"Where is Nitehail though, I haven't seen her in a while," questioned Gobber while looking around cautiously since the last time she was there, she almost burned down the forge.

Bloodcough, who had gone back to pounding on some iron, called back, "She said that she wanted to go to the Village and visit some friends, so I left her to wonder about."

"Oh. I didn't know she had any friends other than Hiccup," said Gobber trying to think of any kids Nitehail might have interacted with.

"Yeah, neither did I. It's good that she's making friends," Bloodcough replied looking out the window.

* * *

 **-Nitehail POV-**

"Come one, come all! For a limited time offer one of you will have the privilege of becoming my new minion. If you join now I shall allow you a small amount of my eternal glory!" I yelled from on top of my soapbox to the people walking in the Town Square. Some looked at me obviously interested in my offer but stayed quiet or walked away. They knew how to drive a hard bargain. "I'll even throw in this free bottle of vodka to the first viking to sign up."

They all turned to me so fast I thought they would have snapped their necks.

 _'Heh, that got their attention'_ I thought mischievously.

"Now who wants to be the first to sign up," I said holding up a piece of parchment. They were soon clamoring over each other trying to be the first to become my faithful minion. Punches were thrown, others were tackling each other, it was amusing to watch.

"What in Thor's name is going on here!"

Everyone stopped and turned to the source of the voice to see Stoick and Hiccup a few feet away.

"Hiccup!" I grinned getting down from my soapbox before making my way towards them. "It's been so long Hiccup! How have you been?" Hiccup shrank back and hid behind his father.

"Nitehail, what were you doing?" Stoick asked with a frown.

"Nothing," I replied innocently. "I was just kindly offering everyone the chance to become one of my minion. I was even gonna offer them a bit of my eternal glory for when I conquer the world."

"And that caused all of this?" Stoick said in disbelief, as if it was strange for people to willing bow to someone as amazing as me. Rude.

"Well, I might have offered a bottle of vodka to the first Viking to sign up." I grinned, waving the bottle. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna get myself a new recruit." I tried to walk away but was stopped by Stoick grabbing the hood of my new parka, almost choking me in the process.

"Now wait just a minute. I'm going to confiscate that bottle.. for evidence," he said licking his lips as he took my bottle. "Does your brother know what you're doing, lass?"

"Of course! He even packed me some cookies," I said gesturing to my black heart-shaped backpack my brother had made me the other day. It was made of leather and had bat wings on the side and lace adorning the heart.

" _*sigh*_ Just don't get into any trouble. I need to rest after my yearly visit with the Chief of Shivering Shores. Which reminds me tell your brother I have some things I to discuss with him soon."

With that Stoick walked away, Heading towards his home. I looked as he disappeared from view, disappointed that my plans had been interrupted and took the only bottle of vodka I had been able to stea-umm borrow.

"Oh, well" I shrugged. "I guess it's just you and me now Hiccup."

I turned to my side to see Hiccup trying to walk away . _'Imma have to train him better. How dare he try to leave his Master behind!'_ I ran towards him before jumping on his back, which wasn't so difficult considering he was only a few inches taller than me.

He groaned and stumbled a bit but didn't fall I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck so I wouldn't fall.

"Now where do you think you're going? I haven't seen you in over a week and this is how you treat your master?"

"Hi, Nitehail. Can you get off me, please" he groaned trying to remain standing, which is rather offensive since I barely weigh a thing.

 _'I'm going to have him start working out, I can't have a weak minion. It'll give me a bad name'_ I thought.

"Nope," I smirked. "You're gonna carry me around, think of this as a training exercise! Don't you want to get stronger?"

"Well.. yeah," he said hesitantly.

"Then onward my faithful minion! This will help you build muscles and one day you'll be as strong as any viking."

He sighed, "I really wish you would stop calling me your minion."

"Nah. Not going to happen. Now, come on let's go!"

He sighed once more before he began to walk. He was rather slow but I kept us entertained by telling Hiccup about the gifts my brother had given me.

"He promised me my own bed. He also gave me this sword," I said showing him the wooden sword I always carried with me since my brother gave it to me. Hiccup looked unimpressed as it looked like all the wooden practice swords around the village. "Cool, right?"

"Not really, I have one just like it, " he replied.

"Oh yeah? Put me down," I ordered before facing him. "Well, mine has my name carved on it, see." I then held the handle and the wooden blade in a firm grip before twisting it and pulling them apart to reveal a sharp iron blade with my name on it.

"Wow.." Hiccup gasped. "He actually gave you a real sword, why?"

"Heh, I passed his training exercise. I can now throw stuff without accidentally blinding someone. Come, I'll show you."

I put my sword back to my side and grabbed Hiccup's arm before dragging his towards the forest. However, we were stopped by Snotlout and tweedle dumb and tweedle dumber. Not far from them was a plump, and by plump I meant fat, boy who I suspect was Fishlegs and a blonde girl with pig-tails defying gravity, who could only be Astrid. No other five year old could have such a smug look on their face, except for me but I had reasons for it, unlike her.

"Well if it isn't Hiccup the Useless and Nitehail the Crazy," Snotlout said, causing the twins to snicker while Fishlegs looked uncomfortable and Astrid remained quiet. Seriously, they call me crazy, _sheesh_ you step a couple of animals on fire and they never let you forget it.

Hiccup squirmed under their combined gazes. So they think that they can intimidate my minion, well they are wrong only I'm able to do that.

"Well if it isn't the Booger and his two idiots. Are you back for another ass-kicking?" I replied.

Snotlout turned red from embarrassment and anger while the twins scowled. I was ready to take out my trusty sock and was already looking at the ground for a good sized rock.

"Tch, you got lucky last time," he sneered.

"Wanna prove that?" I countered gripping the hilt of my sword. "Hiccup, hold my shit," I said giving him my backpack and parka. There was no way that I going to get bullied by a couple of five-year-olds.

Snotlout looked hesitant while the the twins backed away seeing that I was armed with a sword this time. Astrid however was the one to break the standoff when she stepped forward and took out a small hatchet. It looked like she was excited for a bit of combat. Shit.

"And what's your name?" I asked even though I already knew it.

"Astrid. Your's?" She said getting into a stance while I did the same.

"Nitehail."

We both crouched down ready to run at each other when someone yelled out," Everybody, Trader Johann is here!"

I sighed dramatically _'Thank you random person'_ "Well that ruined the moment. I guess we'll have to do this another day."

"Why, I'm ready now," she frowned.

"The mood is gone, plus I have to go tell my brother that Trader Johann is here," I said putting my sword away glad that I didn't have to fight her, "Maybe another time, come Hiccup."

I started to walk away faster than normal with Hiccup right behind me handing me back my stuff. I let out a sigh of relief when we turned a corner as they could no longer see us. Taking out a cookie I gave it to Hiccup, who eagerly took it and we walked in silence.

"Were you really going to fight Astrid? She's the toughest girl in our age group," questioned Hiccup.

"Hell no! I've only had this sword for a day n' a half. I don't want to get punished again if my brother found out I was picking fights with other kids," I shouted, thinking about how bad it could have gone.

Hiccup looked at me shocked, "Then why did you say you would fight them?"

"To get them to back off, I had a weapon and they didn't, plus if they saw I was confident then they would think I knew how to use it," I reasoned.

"I guess that makes sense," he said unsure.

"Yep, plus if they see you as weak or scared then they will just walk all over you, but you should know that by now huh Hiccup."

"... Suuurrree," he replied hesitantly.

"Anyways, I really need to go get my brother. You wanna come?" I asked.

"Nah, I'm okay. I want to see what Johann has brought."

"Okay then, I'll see you later," I said as I began to running in the direction of Gobber's workshop.

* * *

My brother and I made our way towards Johann's ship carrying a crate containing sugar, vodka, and something my brother called frost spider venom. I'm still not sure what that is but that's not important right now.

When we got on the ship it looked exactly like in the episodes of _HTTYD._ There were weapons everywhere ranging from swords to axes to maces, shields both wooden and iron, statues and other things we didn't need right now. If we were going to get anything useful we were going to have to search the whole ship.

My brother and I split up to find what we needed, I was in charge of looking for any types of seeds and plants, while Bloodcough looked for any books that could be of use and any fabrics like silk. We weren't there for long since Trader Johann didn't generally stock up on those types of things.

I found two potted plants, one of which I knew as an orange tree but the other was a mystery, I also managed to gather six small bags, each carrying a couple handfuls of seeds. Once I had everything I could find, I made my way towards my brother who had just finished looking through a book and placed it on a pile of fabrics.

"Bloodcough I got all the seeds and plants I could find," I said proudly.

"Hmm, I'm about done here as well. Go get Trader Johann so we can pay for our things," Bloodcough replied.

I nodded back before leaving my things with him and went to the other side of the ship where Johann was talking to another viking.

"Excuse me, Trader Johann," I called out. He looked exactly like he did in the TV show except maybe a bit younger. "My brother and I found what we wanted, can you come over?"

"Aye lass," He said following me back to my brother. "This is the first time I've seen you on my ship, what's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Nitehail and that's my brother Bloodcough," I said pointing to my brother sitting on the crate we brought.

"Oh, I heard about you."

"All good things I'm sure," I stated smugly, after all I was a great person.

"Suurree," he hesitated for a second, I don't know why though, my birth was probably the next best thing to happen to the island since Stoick was made Chief.

"Ah, this must be young Bloodcough, I've heard many great things about you. They're sing your name in every mead hall from here to the Shivering Shores you know. How ever did you think of such things like this sugar and vodka I've been hearing so much about."

Bloodcough gave one of his half smiles, "Well when you have someone like Nitehail in your life, they almost become a necessity. I would be happy to share my tale as to how they came to me, I've heard that you are also fond of stories, are you not."

Predictably Johann began to chuckle, "Aye, that I am, infact have I ever told you about-"

"I'm sure it is a wonderful story and me and my sister would love to hear it, preferably over a hot meal, but I'm sure that you will be busy for quite some time."

I looked around and saw that more Viking were coming.

"Yes, yes, perhaps another time," he said.

"Perfect why don't you drop by for a visit tomorrow. I have a business deal you will find most interesting," Bloodcough finished with a grin I knew meant he was scheming something. He took out a couple of bags of sugar and half a dozen bottles of vodka.

"Here, I think this should be more than enough for the seeds and other things."

"Hmm, yes that should about do it, truth is I was hopping to pick a couple of these while I was here. Pleasure doing business with you."

"Likewise," with that we went back home.

* * *

 **-Timeskip-**

"Brother what type of business were you talking about? You haven't told me anything," I complained since I didn't like being left out of the loop.

"I'm going to have him look for certain things that we can't get here, to make things here more enjoyable," he explained.

"But how are you going to pay him? You can't keep paying him with sugar and vodka, people already know how to make sugar and we can't keep giving the vodka away. We don't have much other than that."

"I know but I remembered something recently. We're going after the treasure hidden somewhere on this island," he said simply.

"What trea-" I suddenly remembered the treasure that was featured in the TV series, "Oh! But we need the key and dragons, ... but then the roof is going to collapse remember," I don't know about him but I'm too young and cute to die.

"Don't be stupid, there's another way of getting to the treasure."

"Really, how?" I asked curiously.

"First, we need shovels."

* * *

 **-Time Skip-**

It didn't take us long to find where the treasure was, first we had to find the big ass wall in the middle of the forest after all. It was also pretty close to our house, so that was a plus. Bloodcough roughly estimated where Hiccup came out from where ever he was. In fact if I didn't know any better I'd suspect that he planned this all along. I'm sure that the drill he prepared in advance was just a coincidence.

We worked until the sun started to set, we didn't get that far account of it starting to rain half-way through, thou we did get to setup the equipment we would use to lower ourselves down.

We quickly made our way back home, which was only a couple of minutes away. "I'm going to take a shower first, then I'll start dinner," said Bloodcough taking off his shoes and leaving them by the door.

I waved him off, taking my shoes off as well. I made my way though the living room and started the fireplace to warm up the house, cuz I was fucking freezing. Well... not as much as the other Vikings probably were, since one of the additions Bloodcough added to the house was a boiler room which provided hot water and kept the house fairly warm at all times.

The other addition was the bathroom, it had a tub and a shower combo, a sink, and a toilet with actual plumbing. I have no idea where it goes or how he made it but I stopped asking questions a long time ago. I'm so happy I dragged him here with me! Even Gobber hasn't seen this room since we always locked it when he's here, plus it was well known he did not like taking baths.

It didn't take long for Bloodcough to take his shower, I could see him make his way to the kitchen. But before I could make my way to the bathroom, there was a knock on the door.

"Uugghh! Someone better be dying," I groaned frustrated. 'How dare they interrupt my bath time!' I thought wrenching the door open to see Gobber, Stoick and Hiccup all drenched in water. "What do you want," I frowned.

"Oh, Nitehail, we were walking through the woods when it started to rain all of a sudden. And since your home is closer than the village we thought we would take refuge here," explained Gobber.

I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose, "This wouldn't have to do with the new food my brother is making today, does it?"

"What, your brother is cooking something?... What's he making, " he asked in a nonchalantly tone that wasn't fooling anyone, especially since I just saw Stoick facepalm.

I sighed deeply, "Fine get in but leave the shoes by the entrance. I'll go see if we have any spare towels." I found a couple of small hand towel (not that I was really looking) and handed them to them. "Brother, we have guests," I grumbled before finally making my way to the bathroom for my shower. _'If I get sick, it's all their fault.'_

* * *

 **-Third Person POV-**

"Nitehail, you said we had guests?" Bloodcough asked making his way to the living room before spotting the trio drying themselves off. "Oh.. hello?" he said awkwardly.

"Bloodcough, my favorite apprentice. Remember how you invited me to dinner today?" Gobber told him, all the while sniffing the air to see if he could tell what Bloodcough was making.

"I'm pretty sure I didn't say anything of the sort," Bloodcough said shooting him a quizzical look.

"Well, I brought Stoick and Hiccup since Stoick needs to talk to you anyways," Gobber continued, completely ignoring Bloodcough's earlier comment.

Bloodcough sighed quietly, "Yes, I remember Nitehail mentioning that you wanted to speak with me. Do you mind if we speak after dinner, I wasn't expecting... company, so it might take me a bit to make more food."

"Not at all,take your time," reassured Stoick, still drying his impressive beard.

Bloodcough left them to go back to the kitchen to peel more potatoes and grind more meat.

As soon as they were left alone Stoick began to take stock of the room. It was brightly lite by countless lanterns and the fireplace. It wasn't fully furnished but it did have a couple of chairs and a long table, with couple of candles on it.

"Gobber stop touching that or you'll break it," Stoick whispered harshly when he saw his friend start moving some of the knickknacks on top of the fire place.

"Ah, come on Stoick, I know he hid it here somewhere," the one armed man whined back.

"Hid what?" he said genuinely confused.

"The Secret Timbertooth Stash of Alcohol," Gobber responded without even looking back.

"That's just a rumor. Something someone probably said while drunk again."

"Not true, Stoick. I heard from a guy whose brother's wife's niece's grandfather heard from Nitehail that her brother created more than just vodka, and the result was so good that he hid it for himself."

"That's the stupidest thing I've -" Stoick was cut off when at that moment Gobber lifted a stack of books that was apparently attached to a piece of rope. A tug on the rope opened up a secret compartment that was hidden in the floorboards.

"Aha! I knew it," Gobber exclaimed as he began taking out a bottle before sniffing it and then taking a small sip.

"I'll be damned," Stoick muttered, before he was handed a bottle containing an almost golden liquid inside. Taking a gulp, he had to admit that it was just as great as Vodka, and while it did not go as smoothly it did leave him with a warm filling in his stomach.

He glanced at the bottle and saw it labeled 'whiskey', but before he could take another sip, he heard a couple of footsteps heading there way.

Gobber heard them too since in a second he had placed the bottle in his jacket and closed the hidden compartment. Stoick did the only thing he could and hit his own bottle in his beard.

Bloodcough stuck his head out of the kitchen feeling a disturbance in the force, or rather his 'Nitehail senses' but only saw Stoick look at the house and Gobber leaning on the wall and whistling, badly. Hiccup was just staring at his father and Gobber as if they were crazy.

Seeing that nothing was wrong he went back since he still needed to bake the buns and season the fries, totally missing the sign of relief the others gave.

* * *

 **-Time Skip-**

Nitehail finished her bath, just as Bloodcough had finished cooking the food which consisted of hamburgers, fries and a tomato dip (ketchup). She came into the kitchen in her usual night time clothing; a green shirt and black leggings, similar to what her brother wore which was a black shirt and green pants. She still had a towel around her neck to keep her hair from dripping water on the floor.

She saw that the three guests were still there and already seated,only waiting for Bloodcough to place the food on the table. Stoick and Gobber were on one side of the rectangular table while Hiccup sat at the other side. Nitehail sat down next to Hiccup, with an empty chair to her right where Bloodcough sat once the food was placed on the table.

The occupants in the room excluding Nitehail and Bloodcough looked at the food cautiously having never seen a beef patty placed between a bun with lettuce, tomatoes, mayonnaise. They were also confused with the french fries and it was finally Gobber who took the first bite since he was the most familiar with Bloodcough's cooking.

It didn't take long for all hell to brake loose, as everyone, excluding Bloodcough, started shoving fries in their mouths and attacking each other's plates while trying to guard their own. Bloodcough just sat there, eating quietly and trying to ignore them in fear of losing his own appetite. He had made fifteen burgers and around two pounds of fries yet it didn't seem to be enough.

Dinner was over rather quickly, everyone got their fill and sat comfortably until the silence was broken by Bloodcough.

"So tell me Chief, what was it that you wanted to discuss?"

"Oh, well as you know, I've barely returned from my meeting with a fellow chief and they were very impressed with your vodka. They would like to open up a trade to get more," explained Stoick.

"Oh, that's great. What are they willing to trade in exchange," asked Bloodcough.

"Mostly livestock."

"Hmm, that's seems reasonable and again thank you for negotiating on my behalf, infact I might have something that you might find interesting, if everything works out according to plan it should boost this years crops by fifteen percent" replied Bloodcough.

"Another one of your inventions, eh," the one handed blacksmith said.

"Achoo!.."

"Yes, but we can talk more on that tomorrow. Perhaps you would like to stay the night and bathe Hiccup before he catches a cold," Bloodcough said as he noticed Hiccup start to sniffle.

"We appreciate it Bloodcough," Stoick agreed.

Bloodcough nodded, "Nitehail, why don't you show our guest the bathroom, while I get the guest room ready."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm on it." Nitehail waved him off, while getting out of her seat. "Come on Hiccup, you're gonna love this."

Nitehail showed Hiccup the bathroom making sure to grab a spare towel on the way and starting the shower head. "So if you want the water warmer turn the left knob to the left, that knob contains the hot water and the right knob contains the cold water. If you want to turn the water off then turn both knobs to the right."

Nitehail turned to Hiccup after her explanation only to see him in awe. "You have a waterfall in your house.." Hiccup said in a dazed voice.

Nitehail chuckled, "Sure, anyways take as long as you need, the soap is in the cupboard, just put it back when your done. If you need me, my room is on the second floor, just follow the stairs closest to the bathroom." She then exited the bathroom and headed to her room.

Hiccup really did take his time if the knock on her door half an hour later was him.

"Come in," she called from her bed. Her brother had finished her mattress and already placed it on the bed frame. And let me tell you it was just as soft as a bed from their time.

"Umm.. Nitehail," Hiccup timidly opened the door.

"What's the matter?"

"I.. um, don't know where the guest room is," he explained.

"Oh, well it's the room next to mine," she said getting off her bed. "Here, I'll take you."

They had to walk down her stairs that connected to the other room since stupid viking architecture couldn't think of creating a balcony to connect the two rooms, so they wouldn't have to go the long. Once they were infront of the guestroom, Nitehail knocked on the door but received no response. "They must be already asleep," she commented opening the door slightly.

Stoick was lying on the only bed in the room and Gobber was on the ground on a small pile of furs turned away from them. There was no way Hiccup would be able to sleep on the bed with his father for fear that he might get crushed if Stoick turned over, and family friend or not I'm sure Hiccup wouldn't be comfortable sleeping next to Gobber on the floor .

"Well, I guess you can sleep in my room." She doubted her brother would be willing to share his room and the livingroom floor was no place for a child to sleep.

"That's really nice of you but I wouldn't want to take your bed even if I'm your guest."

"Who said you're getting the bed," Nitehail said confused. "I was gonna offer you my floor but I think my brother had a spare mattress in the storage room. We can carry it to my room and place it on the floor." She didn't like having people in her new room but thinking about a five year old sleeping in the livingroom or an empty room with only a mattress on the floor didn't sit well with her either. Maybe she ate too much.

Getting the mattress from the storage room was easy but carrying it up to Nitehail's room was the hard part, not that the mattress was heavy but the two had almost no upper body strength. Once they made it to Nitehail's room they placed the mattress next to her bed.

"There," Nitehail sighed looking proud at her work.

"Are you sure your brother won't mind me sleeping in your room?" Hiccup asked nervously.

"Yeah, I used to share a room with my brother all the time. Now hurry up its late already and I need my beauty sleep." Nitehail climbing on her bed wrapping herself in her blankets facing Hiccups direction.

Hiccup looked hesitantly before laying down. "This must be how clouds feel like," he said in awe, moving around to get more comfortable.

Nitehail giggled. "Yeah, my brother made them when I told him I was tired of sleeping on a wooden mattress. Now go to sleep, I'm tired and you're not helping." She said throwing him one of her pillows and blankets.

"Don't need you getting sick," she muttered.

They laid down in silence, Nitehail close to sleep barely hearing the faint "Thank you" before falling asleep.

* * *

 **-Next Day-**

Bloodcough and Nitehail headed towards the location of the treasure after seeing Stoick, Gobber, and Hiccup off, who left shortly after raiding their pantry. The siblings started to dig a hole, using the drill and shovels, big enough for Bloodcough to go down and get the treasure.

The pulley had been set up yesterday along with a sturdy metal basket to place the gold in. All that was left was to dig the hole which took them about three hours to get to the treasure and was four feet wide. They had to go back home to get more rope since it was a long way to the bottom.

After a small argument over who was going to go down the hole, Nitehail firmly stated, "There was no way in Hell that I'm going down any hole anytime soon and if you even think about making me go then you can _(Insert colorful language)_." It was safe to say that Nitehail was not going down the hole, so the job fell to Bloodcough.

"Okay, this is what we are going to do. I need you to lower down the basket until it hits the bottom, then I'll climb down the rope and set up some lanterns. I'll start placing the smaller pieces of the gold on the basket and when I tug on the rope, you start pulling the rope to get the treasure out. Do you understand?" Bloodcough asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Drop basket, wait for the tug, pull the treasure out, got it," nodded Nitehail.

It only took a few moments for the basket to be lowered with Bloodcough making his way down as well.

"It's a lot darker than I thought," he said since he couldn't see anything besides what the small hole illuminated.

Thankfully he was prepared and had dumped some lanterns in the basket. Using some flint and an oil lamp, he was able to make a fire getting his first glance at the treasure.

"Wow.."

He was pleasantly shocked when he saw that infront of him was a massive room, a pedestal with a scroll on it to the right and a pile of gold made up of statues, coins, chests, and jewelry.

He didn't waste anytime loading the basket with a couple small chests that contained at least a couple hundred gold coins. He tugged on the rope and yelled, "Nitehail, pull 'er up!" just to make sure she was still there.

The basket slowly started to rise, followed by grunts and curses towards him. They continued like that for a couple more basket full of of gold before heading home with the treasure they had but making sure to camouflage the hole.

* * *

 **-Time skip-**

The sibling had decided to split the responsibility of preparing for their guest. Bloodcough would hide the treasure and prepare the food while Nitehail would go to the village and bring Trader Johann so he wouldn't get lost.

It didn't take Nitehail long to find him but stalled on the way back to give her brother enough time.

Bloodcough however was currently in the bathroom bending slightly over the sink which was covered in blood, he glanced into the mirror and saw his panicked face, his mouth was covered in the red substance.

"It's getting worse, I don't know how long I'll have left," he said in a sad tone. "Brother we're home!" shouted Nitehail from the front of the house.

Taking one last look in the mirror he composed himself and shouted back, "I'm in the bathroom, I'll be out in a minute."

He quickly washed his face and rinsed the sink of any evidence. "It would seems I have to accelerate my plans now," he said to himself.

Thankfully Bloodcough had already laid out the food before, which consisted of pizza, french fries (again), fried chicken, and donuts.

The food was gone fairly quickly, similar to yesterday, even Trader Johann was too preoccupied stuffing his face to tell one of his stories.

Johann patted his stomach. "I'm glad that the rumor of you being an excellent cook were in fact true," he complimented.

"Well, now that we've had our fill, I think it is time to talk about my offer. Nitehail, if you will." Bloodcough instructed.

Nitehail left the room but soon returned with one of the small chests they had brought home. She placed the chest infront of Trader Johann and opened it to reveal the chest half filled with gold coins.

Bloodcough leaned forward with a devilish smirk, "Now then, let's talk business."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **So it's been a while since the last update. We've had the chapter ready for awhile but were too lazy to type it and then we kept adding to it so it took longer. Anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter, the next one will speed things up and you'll see more interactions between Nitehail and the gang. If you guys have any requests for future technology or mythical creatures let us know in the comments but also tell us why. I meantioned it before we will include mythical creature in future chapters so your ideas are important to us. Look forward to the next chapter!**


End file.
